


Mortal Kombat: Infinity War

by Dan_Francisco



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Boy oh boy be ready to see your favorites die, Gen, How the hell do i add Strange to the character list, If you expect a happy ending this is the wrong story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Thanos's search for the Infinity Stones hits a snag. Gamora was not lying when she said she couldn't find the Soul Stone, for it simply doesn't exist in any realm she or Thanos can reach. Instead, it lies in an alternative Earth realm, where a certain thunder god by the name of Raiden possesses it, unaware of its power.But there's someone out there who does know its power, and knows exactly where it is...





	1. New Americana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raiden finds an interesting relic. Tony tries to solve the Thanos problem.

This gem was truly one of a kind.

 

Raiden turned the small stone, which shone in a radiance so brilliant it rivaled even his powers, over and over in his hand as if that would give him insight into what it was. Bo' Rai Cho had delivered the orange stone to him, claiming it had mysteriously appeared among the artifacts at the Sky Temple. Unfortunately for Raiden, none here knew what it was. The stone was unfamiliar to them, and clutching the stone offered no information as to its use. Had it not been shining so, teeming with energy, Raiden would have thought it a useless trinket, a curio relegated to parlor conversation.

 

“This small stone holds immense power,” Raiden said, having stared at it for what felt like an eternity.

“That we can agree on,” Fujin, God of Wind, commented. “But other than that, what is its purpose?”

“I fear we may not need search long to discover that.” Raiden clutched the stone in his hand, still feeling the power within fighting him. “Shinnok always seeks powerful items. We may see a visit from him, or one of his followers.”

 

Raiden knew the implications he was making. Shinnok had never ended his war against the Elder Gods, not until he had destroyed them all. He had long suspected Shao Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm was but one of many plots to unravel the tenuous hold the Elder Gods still retained. However, this stone didn't appear to have any value. If Shinnok would want it, then Raiden had to do everything he could to learn about it and keep it safe.

 

Ordinarily, he would entrust Kotal Kahn with the safety of this stone. However, the Outworld Civil War didn't appear to be ending anytime soon, and as long as Kotal Kahn and Mileena fought over the right to the title of Emperor, there was no way to guarantee the stone wouldn't be lost. That is, if it indeed did have any form of power Shinnok would want. It was difficult to tell.

 

For the moment, however, Shinnok's amulet, which contained his very soul, was safe in the hands of Special Forces, the Shirai Ryu, and the Shaolin. Did Shinnok's followers, like Quan Chi or the loyal Revenants, know of this stone? Were they plotting to take it right now? Raiden would have to meditate on this, heavily. Perhaps spending some time with the stone would reveal its secrets, and give Raiden some clarity in what was quickly becoming an ever-murkier future.

 

* * *

 

 

The time spent meditating had indeed given Raiden some of the answers he sought. While he still could not claim knowledge of the stone's purpose, Raiden found he could glean into the soul of every man, woman, and child on Earthrealm, Outworld, and even the damned souls of Netherrealm. This power was astounding, even to the Thunder God. Though no words had come to him to say it, he found that he could even dictate who lived and who died, even those thought impossible to kill.

 

Raiden was not blind to the implications of such power. This stone, this artifact more powerful than any he had ever encountered, could not be entrusted to anyone other than himself. Not even Bo' Rai Cho could be trusted, Raiden reasoned. It was all for the greater good. There had been many a threat to Earthrealm in the past, mostly from Outworld or Netherrealm, and having a stone with power of this magnitude could imperil Earthrealm before there was ever a chance to defend it.

 

And so, without informing anyone else other than the select few who knew firsthand of the stone's existence, Raiden ensconced the stone in deep, overwhelming magic, hiding it from any sort of scan he could imagine. Here it would remain for a year, as the Outworld civil war raged on. Here, it would be safe, or so Raiden thought.

 

* * *

 

 

News of Thanos, his power, and what he had already done to the Asgardians shook Tony to his very core. It was the Chitauri Invasion all over again, except this time, it wasn't an army. It was just one man, with a singular vision to decimate them. Never again, he had resolved. Never again would Earth be a mat for some would-be emperor to just walk over and wipe his shoes on, not on his watch.

 

He had to find a way to protect Earth. There had to be _something_ out there, _somewhere_ , that could help stop Thanos and his little band of freaks and misfits. Maybe there was an Infinity Stone on Earth he didn't know about, or some sort of ancient god-killing weapon some old dude left here a long time ago and forgot about. Anything was possible at this point, and Tony was more than ready to believe in literally anything if it meant giving Earth a fighting chance.

 

That is, if what Banner had told him about Thanos was true. Which Tony believed it was, since right now, there wasn't a reason _not_ to trust Banner. He had fought Thanos one-on-one, and gotten beaten around for his efforts. What possible conclusion could anyone draw other than “Thanos is the number one threat to Earth”?

 

He spent weeks, scanning everything he could, reading and researching every little legend he found, and meticulously hunting down anything that looked like it could have a smidgen of truth to it, a way to beat Thanos at his own game. But, nothing. Three months of working and searching and deciphering, all wasted.

 

He had to do the unthinkable. Maybe, just maybe, Tony thought, the multiverse theory had merit to it. If there was even a small chance he could just... _pluck_ an Infinity Stone out of another timeline or universe or whatever the hell you wanted to call it, he had to take it. The survival of Earth itself depended on it.

 

Speaking to Strange was the first idea, but one he quickly rejected since he knew firsthand that Strange would never give Tony the information he needed. His obsession drove Pepper away as he devolved into mad scientist levels, only eating and sleeping enough to keep himself from dying. It was a brutal cycle – potential breakthrough, a mad rush to test the theory, and heartbreak when the theory didn't work. Repeat ad naseum.

 

Until one day it worked.

 

* * *

 

 

Strange wasn't usually inclined to visit Tony Stark, much less when he didn't give him any information other than “a fun time.” It didn't take a doctor to know that Stark and Strange had different definitions of the word “fun.”

 

But the fact that he _was_ one just made it more irritating.

 

“This had better be good, Stark,” Strange said as he walked into Tony's lab. Had a tornado been through here? There were papers scattered all over the place, and only half of them in a trashcan. Mad scribbles covered the walls that Tony had converted to hold screens for him to keep notes. Even the furniture looked disheveled.

“Oh, it's more than good,” Tony announced. “It's the answer to our Thanos problem.”

“Then please,” Strange said. “Explain for the class?”

Tony smirked, heading to a bizarre machine he had built.

“This is what I like to call the Interdimensional Portal Device, or IDPD. I'm still working on the acronym.”

 

“I'm sorry, did you say 'Interdimensional Portal'? How did you figure this out?”

“See, normally I'd bore you with the highly technical science-y stuff behind it,” Stark said, shrugging his shoulders. “But I would rather listen to you talk about how to do a lobotomy. All you need to know is that it works.”

“First off, we haven't done a lobotomy since the 70's,” Strange corrected, “and second of all, _where_ exactly does this portal go?”

Stark shrugged again. “Not really sure. It's another Earth, I can tell you that much.”

 

Strange was astounded at Stark's total lack of awareness. Did he even hear what he was saying? Was he even cognizant of the dangers in this? Actually, no, no he wasn't. Tony Stark _never_ thought about the consequences. He just _did_ without thinking.

“Tony,” Strange said cautiously. “How long were you there? Answer me honestly.”

“Five minutes, tops. I only had time for the quick tour.”

“I need you to do me a favor.”

“Oh, so we're asking for _favors_ now?”

 

“Just shut up and listen to me,” Strange snapped. “This is incredibly dangerous. You could blip out of _existence_ if you spend too long there. Do _not_ open that portal again unless I'm here. Do not even _think_ about stepping through it.”

“Hold on,” Stark said, stepping towards him. “I just found what might be our best chance to defend Earth, and you're telling me not to use it?”

“We don't know where this goes, Stark. We might be inviting more danger upon ourselves than we're solving. I'll know more later.”

“How much later? Because Thanos has spent three months waiting around, and I don't know about you, but I don't think he's going to wait three more.”

 

“I need you to trust me, Stark. I know it's going to be hard-”

Stark scoffed. “Yeah, trust you. Don't take too long to meditate on the fate of the world, sunshine.”

_God,_ Stark annoyed him so much. Didn't he realize there was a time and place to be an asshole, and this wasn't it? Probably not. He had to get back to the Sanctum. Strange opened a portal, taking him back to the familiar place, and far, _far_ away from Stark.

 

First thing's first. Let's see where this portal of Stark's goes. He saw brief glimpses of it when Stark showed it to him, nearly imperceptible to the average person, but it was enough for him to go on. It was the first crumbs to a path. Time to travel.

 

His journey took him across many dimensions, worlds, realms, and places, all not what he was looking for. It may have felt like a lifetime to Strange, but he crossed these worlds within mere minutes of Earth time, visiting each place for only a fraction of a second if that. He saw things that, years ago he'd have thought impossible, but now it was just routine.

 

He found what he was looking for. The world he had seen a glimpse of. Strange opened a portal to the strange world, bringing him to what looked like a military outpost. Soldiers were waiting for him on the other side, weapons at the ready. No point in fighting – there wasn't a good way to get out of this, and these guys looked like they had itchy trigger fingers.

 

So, without much other choice, Strange surrendered himself, being led in chains to a tent with other detainees. They all looked like monsters. Perhaps this world had experience in dealing with interdimensional beings? It was hard to tell. Already Strange was regretting his walk through the portal, but he hadn't exactly expected to be arrested immediately. He must have spent at least an hour in the cell before someone arrived.

 

The newcomer was a woman clad in black military gear, her blonde hair set in a long, single braid that went down her back. The guards saluted her when she arrived – she was obviously one of the higher ranks here. The woman returned the salutes and had the unnecessary guards sent away, stepping in front of Strange's cell.

 

“Alright,” she said, folding her arms. “Let's get this over with. Who are you?”

“I'm Doctor Stephen Strange.”

“Never heard of you. Where are you from?”

“New York City.”

She narrowed her eyes. Maybe she didn't expect this answer?

“Really? Then how did you just walk out of that portal?”

“Am I allowed to know who I'm speaking to?”

 

She sighed, shaking her head. “General Sonya Blade, Special Forces. Answer my question.”

“I'm a Master of the Mystic Arts, and Master of the New York Sanctum,” Strange said. “Happy now?”

“Mystic arts, huh? Do you serve Quan Chi?”

“I've known a lot of Quans in my life, but no Chis,” he replied. “I protect Earth from mystical threats.”

She raised an eyebrow, trying very hard to conceal her surprise. This general must have thought Strange was out of his mind. Truthfully, he would be too.

“So, you're a sorcerer, but you don't know Quan Chi. You're from New York, but you can make portals. Buddy, I'm not buying what you're selling.”

 

Strange shrugged. “You don't have to. If you let me out, I'll go back to where I came, and that'll be the end of it. I won't bother you people again.”

“Not so fast, Doctor,” Blade said. “I'm not letting a sorcerer wander freely making portals wherever they want. Stay here while I go check out your story.”

The general left, leaving Strange alone in the cell for another half-hour while she checked out the details. He assumed they wouldn't come back with anything. After all, if this was a true alternate universe like Stark claimed it was, he may not even exist in this world. If he did, he might not be a doctor. He might not even be _alive._

 

She came back, clearly unhappy.

“I don't have any record of you, or your so-called Sanctum. Want to tell me who you _really_ are?”

“It's clear I don't exist in this universe,” Strange said.

“And yet, you're standing right in front of me. Outworlder?”

“I'm sorry?” Strange asked, confused.

“Oh, don't play dumb with me. If you're not from Earth, you're from Outworld. It's that simple.”

 

“I think you're confused,” Strange said, still confused as to what she meant. “I don't know what this 'Outworld' is. I'm not _from_ this universe.”

“Listen, I'm not in the mood for some jackass to show up and pretend like he's an idiot. If you're a doctor, then you're _smart._ And if you're smart, then you'll know that we here on Earth are a little suspicious of sorcerers.”

Strange sighed. He didn't have much choice in this matter, did he? This was clearly going nowhere with the indirect approach.

“Alright, you want the truth? I came here because an overeager playboy scientist decided to meddle with things he didn't understand, and he did that because _my_ world is being threatened by a man who can destroy all life in the galaxy with the snap of his fingers.”

 

The general stood in silence for a moment, contemplating how truthful Strange was being. She took a deep breath, slowly letting it out as her eyes darted across the cell, trying to make up her mind.

“Suppose I believe you,” she finally said. “What's this guy's name? The one trying to wipe out half the galaxy.”

“Thanos.”

“Sounds threatening, and also like your problem.”

“Let me make this clear,” Strange said, “if Thanos finds this world – which he very well might, if he has anyone capable enough – he'll do the exact same thing here once he gets his hands on what he needs.”

 

“And what is it that he needs?”

“Six Infinity Stones. He has two already. I have one with me, another is safe on my Earth, and as for the other two...”

“Go on,” she said, motioning for him to do so.

“I don't know where they are.”

“Alright, hang tight for a minute. I need to make a call.” Blade left once again, pulling out a small amulet once she had left earshot range and speaking to a small image. Holographs. Curious. This Earth's tech had advanced faster than Strange's own Earth. Minutes later, the hologram faded, and with a blast of lightning and thunder, a man appeared between his cage and the general, clad in white with a blue vest, and a large straw hat. Blade pointed Strange out to him, and the man walked over to the cage.

 

“You are Doctor Strange?” he asked. Strange couldn't help but notice his eyes had no pupils, but seemingly radiated with some kind of blue energy.

“Yes, I am. And you are…?”

“Raiden, God of Thunder.”

Strange shook his head, frowning. “I didn't know there could be two Gods of Thunder. Learn something new every day.”

“What do you mean?” Raiden asked.

 

“I mean, I've already _met_ the God of Thunder, but he wasn't you. Thor, you know, big guy, had a hammer, really likes beer?”

“So General Blade was right. You're not from Earthrealm.”

“I thought I had made that clear?” Strange asked.

“You speak of a grave threat to your world. Tell me of it.”

“Like I said to the General, Thanos seeks six Infinity Stones, all of which have immense power over aspects of the universe. He has the Power and Space stones right now. He needs the Reality, Soul, Mind and Time stones. I have the Time stone right here, but I don't know where the Reality and Soul stones are. If he gets all of them, he can destroy half the universe without even thinking.”

 

“This sounds like a grave threat indeed,” Raiden said, stroking his chin. “Describe these stones further, please.”

“If you unbind me, I can simply _show_ you.”

Raiden nodded, looking to the general. She shook her head, huffing angrily as she ordered nearby guards to release Strange from his chains and shackles. Now free, Strange deftly opened the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Infinity Stone hidden inside it.

“This,” he said as Raiden and General Blade looked at the Eye, “is an Infinity Stone.”

“By the Gods,” Raiden said. “I have seen these before.”

“You...have?” Strange asked, surprised.

“I may very well have one in my possession,” Raiden answered. “It is sealed away in the Sky Temple by powerful magic.”

 

“Hold on, Raiden,” Blade said, holding up a hand. “When the hell did you get a hold of one of these?”

“It simply appeared one day,” the god said. “I don't know where it came from, or how it came to my hands.”

“This magic,” Strange said, closing the Eye of Agamotto,” how powerful is it? Could Thanos break through it?”

“Is he a sorcerer? If not, then no. Brute force could never reveal the stone. However...”

 

Raiden looked off into the distance, as if lost in thought. This uncomfortable silence drove Strange mad. What was he thinking about? What was the however?

“Raiden?” Blade asked.

“Shinnok. His followers may be seeking out the stone if they know of it.”

“They can't be,” Blade said, “we only learned about this just now. How could they know about it?”

Strange held up a hand as well, trying to stop them from going on about people he didn't know about. “Catch-up for the uninitiated – who or what is Shinnok? And who are his followers? How many has he got?”

“Shinnok is a fallen Elder God, on a mission to destroy his fellow Elder Gods. He is perhaps the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms. His followers are Quan Chi, another sorcerer, and...” Raiden paused, clearly struggling. “The Revenants. Undead warriors, friends of ours, who Quan Chi and Shinnok killed then resurrected to serve him.

“That...is a hell of a pill to swallow.”

 

“However, Shinnok is currently safe with me, sealed away in an amulet. But...if this stone could reach me without my knowledge, what else could have passed by my senses?” Raiden turned to look at Strange. “Doctor, I cannot guarantee the stone's safety. I need to ensure the other artifacts are safe and have not been tampered with.”

“I understand,” Strange said, nodding. “But, first thing's first – I need to get back to my world. I've already spent too long here. If Thanos is on his way...then we need all the help we can get.”

“Will you be back?” Blade asked.

“Maybe. I don't know yet. If this Shinnok is as big of a threat as you say he is, then we're all doomed if he and Thanos decide to team up.”

 

Strange bid them farewell, and opened a portal to return to home. There wasn't time to think, to decompress. He had to gather everyone, _now._ Politics and international law be damned. They had a world to save.


	2. Gods and Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotal Kahn and his First Minister, D'Vorah, discuss potential moves when an unexpected visitor interrupts their impromptu strategy session.

The Outworld Civil War had taken a terrible toll on the civilians of Outworld. Kotal Kahn had lost countless civilians to the fighting, and even more worthy soldiers had been lost to Mileena's rebels. As Emperor of Outworld, he had to do everything he could to defend his throne against the pretender, and thus, he sought all advantages he could find. Mercenaries, like Erron Black, were loyal for as long as he had gold. Thankfully, he had plenty of it.

 

However, there were some things gold couldn't buy. Power. More than anything, Kotal Kahn needed power, and that was in short supply these days. Mileena had unleashed a terrible weapon at their latest battle, decimating his soldiers and wounding Kotal Kahn himself. He did not know what it was that Mileena wielded that allowed her to wreak such devastation, but he knew he needed to counter it. Without knowing what it was, however, that was impossible. Kotal had sent many a spy to Mileena's camps, all in an effort to find answers. None had found any.

 

This lack of progress frustrated him. The civil war had been raging for years, without end in sight. If it went on any longer, there wouldn't _be_ an Outworld for Kotal to rule over.

“What am I to do, D'Vorah?” he asked his First Minister, staring out the window.

“This One has always believed you to be wise, Emperor,” D'Vorah said, petting one of her many “children”, a large larvae that she cradled on her arm.

He hated how D'Vorah let her spawn freely wander around, but what was he to do? Her insect biology could not be ignored. She served as a hive for a collection of the beings, providing it with sustenance and a home to return to, and commanding them in battle. It was this prowess in combat and in politics that he had decided to make her his First Minister.

“Wisdom will only get me so far,” Kotal said, clasping his hands behind his back. “Outworld needs a strong guiding hand to lead it. What will it matter if there is nobody to guide?”

“This One does not follow your point, Emperor.”

 

“Mileena has grown in strength since the convoy ambush. Her power threatens to wipe Outworld clean.”

D'Vorah put her larvae down, allowing it to scurry away to a warm spot. “Emperor, Mileena is still weak. Her newly-found powers are unskilled in her hands, misguided. We can attack her-”

“With what forces, D'Vorah? We are both bleeding. An assault on her camp is distasteful to me.”

D'Vorah was about to answer, when a strange noise enveloped the room. Their attention turned to an orange circle, revealing a bizarre room hat Kotal could not comprehend, with a man walking through it.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Kotal demanded, staring at this newcomer.

“A sorcerer!” D'Vorah shouted, stepping between the two men. “No doubt here to assassinate you, my Emperor! This One will protect you!”

“Wait, hold on,” the man said. “I'm not a sorcerer, I'm not here to kill you, Emperor of...wherever I am. I thought this was Earth?”

“You are lost indeed, Earthrealmer,” Kotal said, narrowing his eyes. “I should have you executed for this! Have you no sense of decorum, that you would leave Earthrealm?!”

 

“Alright,” the stranger said, tapping something on his chest. “I guess diplomacy failed again.”

Instantly, a strange red and gold suit of armor appeared over his clothing, covering him from head to toe.

“Not only a sorcerer,” D'Vorah commented, “but a member of the Cyber Lin Kuei as well! An impressive illusion!”

The cybernetic warrior hovered in the air, sending strong blasts of energy towards Kotal and D'Vorah, which they both dodged. Kotal retrieved his macuahuitl lying nearby, gripping it tightly as he charged to engage the intruder. A swing from it bounced off the man's armor, temporarily stunning Kotal as he reeled from the recoil.

 

Meanwhile, D'Vorah had risen to fight the man, grappling with him in midair after Kotal had taken his swing. She used her ovipositors to keep the man in place, using her momentum to strike him dead center in the chest, sending him right to the floor. With this opportunity, Kotal again charged, bringing an overhand strike down on the man's chest – another direct hit. His armor was cracking. Good. He was not invulnerable.

 

Using some sorcerous trick, the man's feet lit up and he regained his footing effortlessly, meeting D'Vorah at close range fisticuffs. One solid punch knocked her out, leaving Kotal and the man fighting alone. They circled D'Vorah's unconscious body, each silently daring the other to make the first move.

 

The stranger blinked first. The assassin leaped forward, winding his fist back too far to throw a haymaker. Kotal snatched the incoming arm, using the cyber warrior's momentum against him, throwing him off balance. Kotal struck the assassin with his macuahuitl on the back, with as much might as he could muster. Kotal sensed pain. Even better. The man turned, and a concussive wave threw Kotal across the room, straight into his desk. Disoriented, Kotal clutched his head, finding himself unable to get up. His equilibrium was off. He couldn't fight like this.

 

The Earthrealmer loomed over Kotal, hands primed to send more directed energy at him, and small weapons appeared next to his shoulders.

“So that's it, then,” Kotal said, defeated. “Kill me.”

“What?” the assassin asked. “Why would I kill you?”

“You have bested me in Kombat. It is Outworld law.”

“Alright, hold on, Captain Hawaii,” the man said. “Start over. Where exactly am I?”

 

“You're in Outworld, assassin,” Kotal spat, staring at his mask. “Do you know nothing?”

“Last I checked, that portal I built took me to another Earth. Where the hell is Outworld?”

“Another realm, different than what you are clearly used to. Your portal is unstable. A novice sorcerer, perhaps?”

“Will you -“ the assassin said, before sighing. “I'm not an assassin, or a sorcerer, alright? I'm trying to save my planet. I'm looking for anything that can help. Any ideas?”

 

Kotal laughed, now recovering his strength and balance as he absorbed the sun's energy. He stood up to face the man on equal levels, who still aimed his hands at him.

“I know not what you seek. You should go back to Earthrealm, before my bodyguards recover and kill you.”

The man stared at him, before lowering his hands and rockets, stepping back.

“Fair enough,” he said. He turned, seeing his portal rapidly disappear before him. “What the...did you do that?”

“Your portal is unstable. You need training. A shame you won't get it.”

 

The man looked at Kotal, and then back to D'Vorah, who was rapidly regaining consciousness. Kotal could hear Ermac, Ferra and Torr, and Erron Black on their way, no doubt all having heard the commotion. The man heard it too. Without a word, the man blasted off, out the window and far, far away from Kotal. Kotal approached the hole he had made in the window, watching a plume of smoke trail the strange man.

 

“Kotal,” Erron Black said as he kicked the door in, “we heard fighting. What happened here?”

“A new player has entered the field,” Kotal announced.

 

* * *

 

 

The search for the man in the suit had proved fruitless. He had evaded any patrol, and not even his best trackers could keep on his trail for long. Kotal could only assume he had help from potential defectors. Maybe he was assisting Mileena and her rabble of rebels. Every possibility had to be explored. But why would Mileena seek the help of an Earthrealmer? It didn't make sense to him.

 

Regardless of the logic of such an alliance, Kotal had to do something. Ermac had succeeded in hunting down every being who thought they could escape Kotal's wrath. Ermac's thousands of souls and telekinesis could sense things mere mortals could never hope to perceive. Kotal anxiously awaited news of any sort of progress, hoping he could track down this strange man and show him proper Outworld justice. He had attacked an Emperor, and for that, he would pay.

 

Ermac searched Outworld for weeks, relentlessly crushing any who dared to oppose him. He went to the farthest corners of Outworld, hoping to find the assassin. But it seemed not even Ermac could find the man. It was as if he had disappeared, perhaps having found a way to conjure up another portal to escape their justice.

 

Kotal knew where he would flee to. Only one man would be so audacious enough to sponsor an attack against him.

 

Raiden.

 

* * *

 

 

“What did I tell you about going through that portal?”

 

Tony knew he had screwed up. That sort of came with the territory when you enter a portal, end up in a place you don't recognize, and fight an emperor of a world you barely know anything about. Sure, maybe some people thought fighting interdimensional beings on their own was a bad day, but Tony had done a lot of that in the past few years. He just wish nobody had known about this colossal mistake.

 

“In my defense,” Tony said meekly, “you did say not to go through the _Earth_ portal.”

 

Strange stared at him, shock in his face. “You mean you _didn't_ go back to the other Earth?”

Shit. Strange didn't know that. Stupid, Tony, stupid.

“Did I say not-Earth portal? I meant-”

“Tony, where the hell did you go?”

Tony sighed, shrugging. “I fought some Emperor, a bug-lady, and they kept shouting something about an 'Outworld.' That about answer your question?”

 

Strange sighed, slamming his eyes shut and shaking his head. “Oh, no, no, no, no. Stark, you absolute _idiot._ ”

“I don't see what the big deal here is, Strange,” Tony shot back. “We know the IDPD works, we know there's other universes out there! We should be exploiting this thing!”

“We absolutely should _not_ ,” Strange said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “There's a lot more at play here than you realize. We have more than just Thanos to worry about now.”

“What, more wannabe imperialists? Bring them on, I'll be waiting with hot coffee.”

“Stark, if you would just _stop talking_ for five minutes -”

“I'll stop talking when you give me a reason to!”

 

“We're dealing with a god older than _time itself_ now! Think about the implications of that if Thanos decides to ally with this guy!”

“We've dealt with gods before,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Half of them have been two-bit douchecanoes with an overambitious dream.”

“ _You do not understand, Tony,_ ” Strange said, deadly serious. “This guy is more powerful than Thanos. He's more powerful than anyone here. He's more powerful than anyone _there._ He's been waiting for an opportunity like this for millennia, and he's not about to pass it over.”

“Then we find something to beat him,” Tony replied, shrugging. “How hard can it be?”

 

Strange threw his hands up in frustration, muttering to himself about how Tony would “never understand”, creating a portal and stepping through it. The portal disappeared soon after, before Tony even had time to ask Strange where he was going.

 

* * *

 

 

Strange had stepped out of the portal just in time to see...a strange man, a stranger woman who looked more bug than person, and an even stranger still man in a hood, floating above the ground. These must be the people Tony fought. All of them had rifles aimed at them, with General Blade nearby, probably talking to them. Strange cautiously approached, doing his best to look non-hostile to all involved.

 

“What's going on here?” he asked.

“Dammit, Strange,” General Blade said, not taking her eyes off the newcomers. “Now is _not_ the time.”

“I will not be turned away like a commoner,” the unusual man said, clutching an old weapon in his hand. “I demand my audience with Raiden.”

“Raiden's busy, Kotal,” General Blade said harshly. “Go back to Outworld. You're not welcome here.”

 

The man, who must have been who she addressed as Kotal, stepped forward, ignoring the rifles trained at his chest. “You would deny me what is mine by the Reiko Accords?”

“I don't plan on cooperating with people who bring weapons to the negotiating table,” the general shot back.

With a crack of thunder, Raiden appeared between the two, his arms folded in clear displeasure. “Kotal Kahn. I did not expect your visit.”

“Lord Raiden,” Kotal said, nodding, “thank you for joining us.”

“I have little patience, Kotal, speak your piece.”

 

Kotal nodded. “I have been attacked in my own office by an assassin, a member of the Cyber Lin Kuei. Such a warrior could only have come from Earthrealm, and only an Earthrealm portal could have taken the assassin to me directly. I demand answers.”

“Impossible, Special Forces dismantled every single Cyber Lin Kuei member,” General Blade said.

“I do not appreciate this innuendo, Emperor,” Raiden said, retaining his closed-off posture. “Do you have proof that this assassin was Cyber Lin Kuei?”

“This One will attest to it personally,” the bug-woman said, placing a hand upon her chest. “An advanced illusion, masquerading as a human and then revealing its true form.”

 

“Hold on,” Strange said, getting a sinking feeling. “What did this 'assassin' look like?”

Kotal drilled holes into Strange, offended by his interruption. “And who dares to intrude upon our meeting?”

“Doctor Strange,” he said, “listen, introductions later – answer me, Emperor. What did this assassin look like?”

Kotal tuned up his nose at Strange, barely concealing contempt. “He was gold and red, wielding weapons of light the likes of which I have not seen. His chest bore an emblem I can only reconcile as reformed Cyber Lin Kuei.”

“Dammit,” Strange muttered. “I knew it. Emperor, I can safely say you were not attacked by an assassin, nor was he Cyber Lin Kuei, whatever that is.”

 

“Doctor,” Raiden warned, “I implore you not to embroil yourself in this conflict.”

“No, Raiden, let him speak,” Kotal said. “I wish to hear this.”

“Your so-called assassin was a confused man, accidentally traveling to your world. I assure you, he meant you no harm.”

“No harm?!” Kotal spat out. “He tried to kill me! He broke into my office and attacked me immediately! If I were a foolish man, I would say that Raiden countenanced this expedition!”

“Kotal, please, we have no knowledge of this man -”

“Obviously _one_ of you does, if this so-called Doctor speaks the truth. Outworld's dealings with Earthrealm are at an end, starting today.”

 

“Does he-” Strange asked, pointing to Kotal. Blade shook her head no, then more urgently when she realized what Strange was implying. “Emperor! There are threats larger than both of us!” Strange shouted.

Kotal stared at Strange, taking his words with some salt, no doubt.

“Doctor,” Raiden implored, “now is not the time-”

“My Earth is under threat, and if what Raiden has told me is true, so is this Earth and your Outworld. A monster is on his way, and if Shinnok and him team up-”

“Shinnok is free?” Kotal asked, so quiet Strange almost didn't hear it. “That is how Mileena gained her power. I must kill her for Outworld's protection. I cannot even trust Earthrealm to defend itself now.”

 

With scarcely a word and ignorant of Raiden's pleas, Kotal and his entourage disappeared through the portal, leaving Strange alone with a pissed-off Thunder God and a high-ranking Special Forces general.

 

“Are you fucking insane, Doctor?”

“Do you understand what you have done?”

“I had _thought_ informing Kotal of the dangers would help us,” Strange explained, trying to justify his response. “What's his deal?”

“Your vague words caused him to draw an incorrect conclusion” Raiden said, shaking his head in disappointment. “Even _if_ Shinnok's Amulet had been stolen, we would never be so foolish as to inform any others of it before being able to secure it.”

“You just sabotaged Earthrealm-Outworld relations, Doctor,” Blade hissed. “Years of good faith down the drain, just like that!”

“Perhaps even worse,” Raiden continued, “is that we cannot know where Shinnok's followers are. They may be hiding in Outworld, seeking the safety in the chaos there. If they have a stone, we may not be able to wrest it from their control.”

“We can't even _go_ to Outworld now,” Blade pointed out. “Kotal won't be giving us passes to walk around after this.”

 

“Perhaps not you,” Strange said, “but what about us? My allies? He doesn't know us.”

“He would mark you as Earthrealmers. A dangerous prospect for you and your friends, you may be killed on sight.”

“We can handle ourselves, Raiden. Give us this chance. We may be able to find another Stone yet. I made this mess, I'll clean it up.”

Raiden sighed, dealing with the potential benefits and drawbacks of Strange's hastily-drawn plan. Eventually, he nodded slowly. “It will have to suffice. Assemble your team, Doctor, and bring them here. We will have to inform them on Outworld in full before I feel comfortable sending you there.”


	3. Not Constantinople

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers - or what's left of them, anyway - head to Outworld to seek out an Infinity Stone that Raiden suspects is being held by Quan Chi's Revenants.

“So, let me see if I have this right,” Steve Rogers said, taking in everything that had been said of Outworld so far. “You want us to go to another dimension and look for a stone that may or may not exist, that may or may not be kept by a bunch of revived dead people, and bring it back here?”

“That's about it, soldier,” General Blade said, nodding.

“And if there isn't a stone?”

“Then you come back as soon as possible,” Blade finished. “Any other questions?”

Steve looked around, and shrugged. “I guess not.”

 

Most of them had been assembled for what Strange called 'the biggest threat to the world'. Steve, Vision, Wanda, Banner, Rhodes, Sam, Natasha, Tony. Stark strongly vetoed bringing Spider-Man along, and Ant-Man and Clint had retired. T'Challa could not leave Wakanda to romp around another dimension.

 

Steve figured there wasn't much in the way of alternatives. If there were, then they wouldn't be in this alternate Earth, talking to a general of a force he had never heard of and standing before a God he scarcely believed actually existed. Steve wasn't sure this was really their best play to counter Thanos, especially since they had no idea how many stones he had by now, or how close he was to coming to his Earth.

 

Regardless of his personal thoughts on the situation, he stepped through the portal General Blade had opened for them.

 

The landscape reminded him much of the Arizona desert, or maybe Algeria. Closer to Algeria, the more that he looked at it. The air smelled dirty. He didn't see any smokestacks, so it couldn't have been industrial byproducts. He didn't see any vegetation for miles around, if they even used miles here.

 

“So, what's our plan for searching?” Steve asked as the group settled themselves.

“Like Raiden said,” Strange explained, “we need to find this Mileena. Kotal mentioned something about how she had new powers, and Raiden thinks that might be a stone.”

“Let's hope it's not,” Steve said.

They splitting off per Strange's orders. They had to cover as much ground as possible if they wanted to find Mileena. They had no intel on where Mileena might have been, and with no real way to narrow it down, all they could do was search all corners of the world.

 

Much to Steve's surprise, not all of the world was desert. He, Vision and Wanda had headed to a part of Outworld where the gray deserts turned to lush green rainforests, unsettling him. He wasn't sure what it was about this part of the world that made him uneasy, but he knew that they may have been getting close. If Mileena had any smarts to her, she would make her camp here. It only made sense to Steve – hide in deep jungles where Kotal couldn't easily exert influence with his large armies, and force them into close-quarters battle. Even without firearms, it was a clear advantage to the small guerrilla force.

 

“Wait,” Vision suddenly said, touching his head.

“You sense something?” Steve asked, already preparing himself for combat.

“Not just something. A lot of somethings.”

“I feel it too,” Wanda said, her eyes scanning the treeline.

“What is it?” Steve wasn't sure he really wanted the answer.

 

On cue, a man – or at least, it _looked_ like a man – floated out from the treeline, green energy swirling out of his hands. His eyes were without pupils, glowing a sickly green, and he looked down on them sizing each one of them up for possible threats. From what little of his skin he saw, Steve could tell that he was old, far too old to have ever actually lived. He looked more like a mummy raised from a museum than a living being, but he still moved naturally as if he were just like Steve.

 

“There a problem here?” Steve challenged the newcomer, hoping that this was just an oddity, and not someone allied with Kotal.

“By order of the Emperor,” the man said, his voice echoing and far away, “you are to be arrested.”

“Which Emperor are we talking about here?” Steve asked. Did he mean Kotal?

“Emperor of Outworld, of course.”

“Well,” Steve said, “you'll have to take us all on.”

The man's face tightened, and even without pupils, he focused on Steve. “We are many, you are but three.”

 

The man rose higher into the air, and on instinct Steve launched his shield at him. With barely any effort, the man stopped his shield dead in the air, sending it back to Steve with a force far beyond what he had used to throw it. Vision joined the enemy in the air, heading to lock in a close-range fistfight with him. Wanda tried to influence the man's flight with her telekinesis, but failing as he overwhelmed her powers. Finding this effort lacking, she moved to send tree limbs at him, aiming to keep him on the defensive so Vision could land blows.

 

However, even from his position on the ground, Steve could see that the man was easily dodging Vision's jabs and punches, blocking when necessary, moving himself from side to side for the rest. The man soon went on the offensive, striking Vision faster than he could react and, without even thinking, deflecting the limbs that flew his way. The fight soon went to the ground as Vision took hit after hit, a solid blow sending him into a small ravine that passed by their battlefield.

 

Steve joined in the fray now to defend Vision. Like with Vision in the air, the man dodged Steve's attacks without even trying. He saw Wanda creeping up from behind, probably to disorient him with a psychic vision. Good. All Steve had to do now was keep him distracted long enough for her to do her work.

 

Steve fought hard, trying to keep the man busy and focused on him so that he wouldn't turn his attention toward Vision, or see Scarlet working on her ruse. She finally got her opportunity, and clutched his head, hanging on for dear life as he flailed around. Suddenly, she let go, panting heavily.

 

“So many voices,” she muttered. “How... _what_ are you?”

“We are Ermac,” it announced. “Your powers pale before us, little one.”

Steve prepared himself to begin fighting again, but found himself suddenly stopped. Ermac apparently had had enough. Ermac had lifted Steve and Wanda into the air, ignoring Vision as he was still knocked out on the ground. A sinister look had entered Ermac's eyes. He didn't look like he simply wanted to arrest them any longer. Steve felt an invisible force tightening around his ribs – what the hell was happening?

 

Without warning, Steve was suddenly lying prone in the air, and Wanda had been bound to a tree by Ermac's powers. The tightening force was growing ever stronger. It was becoming hard to breathe. Ermac had taken his other hand, using it to pull at something _inside_ of Steve. What was he doing?

 

He never found out. Vision had awoken from his stupor, and tackled Ermac while he was busy trying to kill Steve. Steve fell to the ground, hitting it hard and probably bruising something. Nothing he couldn't handle. Steve looked up to see Ermac and Vision locked in another bare-knuckled brawl, but this time Vision had the upper hand due to getting that surprise tackle on the bizarre man.

 

Wanda too had freed herself from her binds, and helped Vision engage the man. Steve joined back in as well. Finding himself rapidly on the losing end of this fight, Ermac swept them away with a strong blast of his telekinetic powers, before slamming each of them against nearby solid objects, mostly trees. With this freedom, Ermac retreated without a parting word, leaving them to speculate as to why he had withdrawn.

 

“Do we wanna talk about that?” Steve asked once he had gotten a chance to recover his breath.

“I believe that was our welcoming committee,” Vision commented.

“Wait,” Wanda said, “I sense something else.”

Steve looked around, not able to see anything. “What's out there?”

“What we're looking for.”

 

* * *

 

 

They trekked for another quarter mile through the jungle, coming upon a clearing. Strange creatures with ghoulish teeth and blades that came out of their arms wandered about the camp. A woman clad in magenta armor, a skull belt holding up her pants and a half-mask covering her lower face appeared to be in charge, joined by another woman in similar garb but with a yellow palette.

 

“We gotta report to the others,” Steve said, watching the camp with binoculars. “You're sure the stone is here?”

“ _Something's_ here,” Wanda said. “There's something in this camp that's...drawing me here. I don't know.”

“I sense it too,” Vision added. “Should we wait for reinforcements?”

Steve observed the local fighters more carefully. They were undisciplined, unruly. Probably didn't pose much a threat. The leadership was probably the most serious challenge, if they were anything like Ermac.

 

“No time. If they have a stone, we need to get it now.”

“Then what is our plan of attack, Captain?” Vision asked.

Steve scanned the camp again, finding not much out of the ordinary. Some tents, a few open areas used as training grounds, and the usual accommodations for a guerrilla force.

“That tent there,” Steven said, pointing to the largest tent in the camp. “They're probably using it as a command post. See how those two are hanging around it?”

“Yes. Do you propose we strike there?” Vision questioned.

 

“No, if they have a stone, it's probably in there. They wouldn't risk it in a common barracks.”

“We'll need to maintain stealth,” Wanda added. “There's a lot of them down there.”

They couldn't risk all three of them trying to navigate the base, and keeping a low profile at the same time. Given Steve's experience in tactical stealth operations, and the fact he immediately volunteered, he was sent in alone. Vision and Wanda kept to the sidelines, ready to jump in should Steve be caught.

 

He slipped easily past the wandering patrols, more focused on showing off their strength to one another than actually keeping watch. They seemed focused on melee, a fact that didn't bother Steve. He had fought worse before. Maybe the arm blades would give him trouble. Either way, making it to the command tent was a matter of dodging patrolling soldiers and keeping out of sight. So far so good. The leaders were nowhere to be seen, probably inspecting part of the local garrison, or forming their next plan of attack.

 

Steve slipped into the tent unseen, taking stock of the area. A sleeping cot was set to one side, with large urns, perhaps better described as oversized jars, scattered around the room. Probably contained food for the army, or other goods. A large chest took up the center of the room, with exquisite and intricate details covering it. Decorative horns formed some sort of carrying handles for it, or maybe they were just that – decoration. It was hard to tell.

 

“I've got a chest here,” Steve said, speaking quietly into his comm device. “Locked, by the looks if it. I don't see a key here.”

“One of the leaders must have it,” Vision speculated. “We could try to take it off them, or find their personal quarters...”

“No time,” Steve said, shaking his head. “We have to take this thing and run.”

“And how exactly are we going to move this without being seen?” Wanda asked.

“I don't know yet,” he admitted.

 

A twig broke. Steven whipped his head around, staring at the magenta-clad warrior standing before him. Her eyes were full of hatred, but also bore some curiosity over who he was, no doubt.

“A lovely creature,” she crooned, “oh, I would just _love_ to eat you up on another day.”

“You must be one of the leaders,” Steve said.

“I am Empress of Outworld, heir to Shao Kahn's legacy!”

“My mistake,” Steven replied, “you're obviously Mileena.”

“How rare for an Earthrealmer to know my name,” Mileena said, her eyes almost grateful. “But you're an intruder. Who are you? Speak your piece, before I execute you.”

 

This wasn't going to be easy, was it? Steve stiffened up, getting ready for a fight and tapping his comms button twice, a silent signal that he was compromised.

“I'm Captain Steve Rogers,” he said. “I'm here to retrieve the Infinity Stone. You _don't_ want to mess with me.”

“Special Forces,” Mileena said quietly, narrowing her eyes. “So finally Earthrealm throws in its lot with the false Emperor. You will die, intruder!”

 

She charged him, but her move was sloppy, undisciplined. She clearly hadn't had any formal training, and it showed in spades. Her telegraphed punches were easy to dodge, but even with his blocks and deflecting moves, Steve could feel an intense force behind Mileena's attacks. Unfortunately for him, he had to go on the offensive sometime. Playing defense would only get him so far.

 

He delivered several quick jabs to her torso, knocking her around but ultimately achieving little beyond making her angry. Mileena unleashed an inhuman scream, again charging him with intent to harm. This time, her sai – two small, three-pronged batons with deadly points – came out, aimed for his head. Steve deflected on with his shield, but wasn't fast enough to block the other, only able to slightly get out of his way. He felt its razor-sharp blades cut the skin on the back of his scalp, giving him an unwanted and early haircut.

 

Steve touched the back of his head quickly, seeing blood on his hand as he drew it back. They grappled again in close melee, with Mileena using both her sai and her fists to great effect. She didn't pierce his body but she was definitely able to cut into him and his clothes. For his part, Steve was able to land several good punches, keeping her off balance and on the defensive. Damn, this hurt. Two fights in one day wasn't doing Steve any favors.

 

He was doing well, until Mileena hit him in the face with the grip of one of her sai. Disoriented, he struggled to find his footing, and could only watch in a blur as Mileena positioned herself over him, no doubt readying herself for a killing blow.

 

Just as she drew her arms back to attack, a yellow ray struck her. Vision. He and Wanda had come to reinforce him, drawing the ire of the camp's garrison. Wanda helped Steve, urging him to hurry up and come with them. Vision had begun carrying the chest after knocking Mileena down, taking to the skies to avoid the defender's bladed reach.

 

Now recovering, Steve began running, charging past the bizarre beings that zealously defended the camp. Wanda headed to link up with Vision in the sky, counting on Steve to be able to hold his own. Their escape from the camp was marked with shouts in a strange language from Mileena and her followers, and a dull roar that he could only assume was coming from the garrison.

 

They ran into the jungle, and then out of it, calling for a rendezvous with the rest of the Avengers. Their mission had been achieved, with few injuries sustained. Nothing too serious, though, and now they were all safe. That's all that mattered to Steve.


	4. Nowhere to Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange and Tony Stark examine the Amulet, but find their studies interrupted by an unknown element.
> 
> Thanos is coming.

This was terrible.

 

Gamora looked upon the familiar walls, ever oppressive and endless. It was like being a child again, stuck here on Thanos' ship, unable to leave. Guards stood outside the door, preventing her from escaping and with orders to kill. Nothing had changed since she ran away from this ship.

 

To think she had somehow allowed herself to be captured by him again made her sick. But, what was Gamora to do? He had Nebula captured. Nebula had sent out a distress signal, one only she could have sent out, one Gamora had to answer. How could she have rejected her sister in her time of need?

 

“I'm not disappointed that you couldn't find the Soul Stone.”

 

Gamora looked up at Thanos, not expecting this rare show of appreciation, even emotion, from the horrible monster she had once called father. It was...disturbing, to say the least. The room, massive as it was, remained silent as Thanos put one of his massive hands around her shoulder.

“I thought you may have lied to me, learned it somewhere. But, no, if I did not teach you, you're not the best in the galaxy at it. Nobody has been able to find it, not even my capable followers."

Gamora gave a weak smile. “Then I suppose what you seek the most is unobtainable, hmm?”

He smiled back. By the _stars_ , it was creepy.

“No. All I need is the will. A change of plans is in order.”

 

* * *

 

 

The collected Avengers each stared at the chest and its contents, which turned out to be...a small, circular trinket, with an even smaller green gemstone contained in its center. It definitely wasn't an Infinity Stone.

“This is bad,” Rhodes said, examining the trinket carefully.

“Yeah, I think we've established that,” Tony commented.

“Alright, once more, tell me where you found this thing?” Strange asked, rubbing his temple.

 

Steve again relayed the story of how he fought Mileena, Outworld's favorite pretender, and stole this chest from her without examining it or stopping to check whether it was actually a Stone. It clearly was not what they were looking for. And now, not only did they potentially have Kotal Kahn and his entourage on their tail, they now had stirred a hive's nest by attacking the rebels. So far, the trip to Outworld was looking like a failure.

 

More than anything, though, Strange could tell there was something else. Something far more dangerous.

“Captain,” Strange said, looking over Steve curiously. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Huh?” Steve replied. “Yeah, I'm feeling fine.”

And then Steve collapsed on the ground.

 

Immediately, Wanda headed to him, and updated the team on his condition. Not good. He was barely conscious. No time to waste, they needed to go back to Earthrealm, and fast. No doctors here, or at least none that would help them. The risk was too great anyway – nobody could claim knowledge of what passed for cutting-edge medical tech in Outworld.

 

* * *

 

 

The medical tent was abuzz with activity, first from Steve's condition, and also from the chest they had brought back with them. Tony and Strange found themselves undertaking their own examinations with the amulet. At least, they now knew it as an amulet. Raiden had bluntly informed them that they had retrieved Shinnok's Amulet. Thankfully, of course, but not quite their original goal. While they had seemingly removed Mileena's source of power, the Stone was nowhere to be found, and that scared Strange.

 

Supposedly, this amulet held Shinnok, sealed him in with powerful magic Strange could just barely scratch the surface on. It was familiar, to be sure, but well beyond what he had learned. Strange saw no way to unlock it. Probably a good thing – if any random magic user like him could have unlocked it, then he would have had serious doubts as to Raiden's security system.

 

“I'm really liking the whole 'doom and gloom' aesthetic Mileena's got going on here,” Tony commented, running scans on the chest to check for booby traps or other nasty surprises.

“And you're here for...what reason exactly?” Strange asked, ignoring the beeps from Tony's handheld scanning device.

“Same as you. Just less cult-y things and more, well, you know, actual science.”

“Your idea of science is laser beams and flashing neon lights,” Strange snarked. “This amulet has no purpose to you.”

 

“See, that's where you're wrong,” Tony said. “It _does_ have a purpose. Keeping some madman locked in there, and not a threat to anyone else. I want to know if we can use it, or something like it, to contain Thanos.”

“Ever the forward-thinker.”

“Hey, if you have any better ideas, Dumbledore, I'm all ears.”

Outside the tent, something fell over. It didn't sound like someone on patrol, or wandering towards them. It was the sound of someone deliberately sneaking around. Strange looked over to Tony – he had drawn the same conclusion.

 

Tony suited up, the sound of a million tiny plates of nanotech-infused carbon fiber alloys mixing and mingling together filling the air. Strange could feel something odd. For reasons he couldn't understand, he looked down, and saw small unfamiliar bugs skittering across the floor. He had no delusions these bugs were native to this Earth, despite having spent only a few hours here. They were not alone.

 

“Want to come out now, or just send a few more zillion-leggers after us?” Tony challenged.

Great. Thanks, Tony.

He heard boots stepping on the concrete, treading lightly even though the illusion of stealth had been broken. The tent flap moved, and one of Kotal's retinue stepped into view, the bug-like yellow one. She had a hood on, but lowered it to reveal her bald head, her compound eyes assessing the situation.

“The doctor and the cyber warrior,” she said, her head bobbing back and forth unnaturally as she spoke.

 

“You don't belong here,” Strange said, prepared to fight.

“This One goes where we please.”

“And _this one_ will knock you on your ass again,” Tony challenged. “Why are you here?”

“Stark, we don't have time for-”

“ _This One_ does not answer to you, assassin. We will be taking the Amulet.”

 

Ah. There it was. Maybe, for once, Stark's nature was working in their favor.

“You're not taking it,” Strange declared.

Her mouth twisted into a snarl, and she immediately said something in a strange language. A split appeared in her abdomen, and from it came a swarm of unidentifiable bugs, flying towards Strange. He wasn't sure what these bugs were capable of, as the Cloak of Levitation, acting of its own accord to protect him, whipped around to shield him from the incoming insects, gathering them in a ball and crushing them with great force. Tony fired off a few blasts from his hand cannons, before closing into melee distance.

 

The invader apparently had learned since her last encounter with Stark, ducking and weaving in between his jabs. Tony struggled to get into his preferred range as she held him back with precise strikes from her bizarre appendages, prompting a fight at a range Tony wasn't prepared for or comfortable with. There was little Strange could do to help, for the moment at least.

 

Satisfied with keeping Tony away from her, she turned her attention back to Strange as she simultaneously held off Tony's attacks. Another shout of that strange language, and more bugs. This time, Strange utilized a portal to send them right back at her, ready to finish this fight.However, they bounded and landed harmlessly on her. _Interesting._ They probably recognized her as non-hostile, or something equally useful to her.

 

The stranger mopped the insects from her face, unable to accurately attack while blinded. Tony, sensing an opportunity, charged in, avoiding the flailing appendages and hitting her square in the jaw. She stumbled, dazed, but quickly regained her footing and sent another swarm of bugs out, this one directed at Tony. The bugs tore through his armor, and had it not been for a localized fire-suppression system, might have eaten through his very clothes and into his flesh. Incensed, Tony struck back hard, popping off directed energy towards the intruder. She cried out in pain, before growling in anger.

 

Her long limbs flew towards their heads. Strange's head was saved by the Cloak, but he heard a strong, metallic clang coming from Tony. He looked over to see Tony on the ground, and not in a good state. More of the enemy's limbs flew for Strange, three more by his count, but the Cloak couldn't protect him from all of them. He screamed in pain, feeling her limbs tear through skin and keeping him in place with some kind of silk, incredibly strong. He found himself unable to tear free of the bonds, helpless as she crept over to the chest.

 

“This One thanks you for your contribution,” she said, gently picking up the amulet to examine it.

“You won't get far,” Strange warned. “We can track you. I can bring a portal to you anytime I want.”

“You can try,” she shot back, placing the amulet in a pouch on her hip. “You will fail. Inform Raiden that the Emperor sends his regards.”

She soon knocked Strange unconscious, making good her escape as the two Avengers lay on the floor, unable to call for reinforcements.

 

* * *

 

 

He was woken up hours later, with concerned friends and less-than-pleased new allies beside him. Strange's head pounded, no doubt the results of the invader's blow to his head. He groaned, and watched a hazy Raiden come into his view.

“Bug woman,” Strange muttered, “emperor...the amulet.”

“What's he talking about?” Rhodes asked, his arms folded.

 

“Bug woman?” General Blade said. “That could only be D'Vorah.”

“Then Kotal Kahn surely has possession of the Amulet now,” Raiden concluded. “Perhaps even more troubling, we still do not know where this stone is. I fear what may happen if Kotal has both.”

“Impossible,” Strange muttered. “Stones...too powerful. Nobody can hold a stone and survive.”

“Kotal Kahn is no ordinary human,” Raiden said in contempt, “he is comparable to a demigod. Surely he could survive such a feat.”

 

“I believe we may be getting ahead of ourselves here,” Vision interjected, stepping into the circle of people around Strange's bed. “Is it not more prudent that our first priority be finding the Stone and Shinnok's Amulet?”

“Yes,” Raiden said, nodding. “We must make sure Kotal does not have the Amulet, for it is not safe so long as Mileena lives. The Stone is just as important.”

“Stone first,” Strange said, “amulet second. Thanos is coming.”

 

* * *

 

 

This city was important, no doubt.

 

But to Thanos, it was irrelevant. Just a mere pit stop on a path to a larger goal. His entourage – Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidion – had already arrived and overwhelmed the local sorcerer. Just what he needed. The people were fleeing as he walked past them. Even better.

 

The sorcerer resided in a temple, designed to contain the artifacts his order sought to protect. It also was meant to contain the Time Stone, this he knew. Thanos did not care for the artifacts, the magical items this place had. All he wanted was a stone, and if the sorcerer would not give it to him, he would take it by force.

 

The sorcerer was a small fat man, already having sustained several beatings from his children.

“Lord Thanos,” Maw said, bowing deeply as Thanos entered, “the sorcerer is highly resistant. We will break him.”

“The Stone,” Thanos demanded, “where is it?”

“The sorcerer claims he does not know.”

“We shall see about that.”

 

Thanos approached the master of the sanctum, watching him squirm in discomfort. Maw had done well, to utilize his tools of torture against him. The sorcerer was strong, no doubt, but not strong enough. Thanos could sense it within him.

 

“You know where the Time Stone is,” Thanos declared, “and you will take me to it.”

“Or what?”

“I find someone who will. My children are powerful, smart. If you do not deliver, they will eventually.”

“There are few like us left,” the man said, somewhat remorseful. “Your search would be long.”

 

Thanos smiled. Good. He was already broken. He and Maw could work with this.

“I have searched far and wide for those useful to me, and for the stones. One more search will not be an issue.”

Behind the sorcerer, Corvius handed a small tome to Maw. His right-hand man held the book in front of him, turning its pages and scanning them for anything of interest. He smiled, heading to Thanos.

“My Lord,” Maw said, presenting the book to him, “I believe we may be able to utilize this sorcerer’s powers. It seems they documented everything.”

 

Thanos looked over the book – useless to him, arcane magic was not something he dabbled in – but pretended to be interested in it, if only to sell the charade to the sorcerer.

“Well, look at that,” he said, handing the book back to Maw. “How long do you think it will take for my children to understand your tricks?”

“Many have tried,” the sorcerer boasted. “Many have failed.”

“So you claim,” Thanos replied. “My children do not fail.”

 

Thanos ordered Maw to study the book, while his other children got to work breaking the sorcerer. Either he would break, or Maw would crack the secrets of his magic. Either worked.


	5. Exordium and Terminus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and the Guardians of the Galaxy seek to secure the Aether against Thanos. The location of Shinnok's Amulet is again in flux.
> 
> Thanos is here.

The mood on the ship was less than pleasant.

 

Okay, that's being gentle. It was downright terrible.

 

Few of them had slept a wink since Gamora had been captured by Thanos. The god – Thor – had briefly joined them on their crusade for their friend. A “pit stop” along the way gave Thor a new weapon, that he called a “god-killer.” Surely, this would aid them, especially if Thanos was on his way to recover the Reality Stone as he predicted.

 

Peter Quill didn't care about god-killing weapons, or stones. All he wanted was to stare Thanos in the eyes, and watch the light drain out of them as he killed him, revenge for taking Gamora. Was he overreacting? Maybe. Did he feel like he was right? Abso-fucking-lutely.

 

They touched down in Knowhere, the usual vagrants, criminals, and mercenaries roaming about. They had precious little time to partake in the festivities around them – they had to see the Collector. Thor led the charge into the Collector's Museum, demanding as soon as he stepped through the door to speak to the Collector.

 

The Collector appeared, as regal as ever. He lounged about in a bathrobe, oblivious to the clearly angry nature of the Guardians and their accompanying god.

“Ah, Thor, son of Odin,” the Collector said, spreading his arms wide and smiling. “What brings you to my museum?”

“The Aether,” Thor demanded, “where is it?”

“Ah, yes, that curious little device,” the Collector said, almost absentmindedly. “Well, if you'll follow me this way...”

 

In front of their path, a strange portal appeared, laced in blue tendrils. The inside of the portal, pitch black, gave no clues to its origin, but through it stepped an unusual man dressed almost entirely in a burgundy leather garb, a large hat adorning his head and a black half-mask covering his lower face. He was outfitted with a multitude of guns and ammunition for them. By his side, a large brute walked through, hunched over. On the brute's back was a much smaller being, giving it commands in a strange language. Both the brute and the rider were covered in pieces of spiked armor, but the small one used leather straps as opposed to the brute's rope.

 

Curiously enough, the brute also had a red cloth held in place on its head by another rope, with a jagged hole cut through it allowing one blood-red eye to show, possibly the beast's only means of vision. The brute roared as it stepped through, slamming its giant fists on the ground.

 

“Hey, so, uh,” Rocket asked, pointing at the newcomers, “why don't _we_ have one of those?”

“What,” Quill asked, getting his weapons and armor ready, “a portal or one of those... _things_?”

“I was leaning a bit more toward the portal, but both works.”

“The Emperor wants what you've got, curator,” the masked man said, spinning the chamber on one of his revolvers.

 

“Well, I know many Emperors,” the Collector replied. “You'll have to be more specific.”

“Don't play dumb,” he warned. “The Stone. You and I both know you've got it.”

“Who is this man?” Thor asked, stepping in between them. “And how do you know of the Aether?”

“I've been around the block a few times,” the man said.

“Hey, question for Leatherface over here,” Quill interrupted. “Who're you fighting for? Thanos?”

 

“Never heard of him. I serve Kotal Kahn. You all done intruding on my mission here?”

“We bored of talk,” the small rider shouted in a shrill voice. “Torr want stomp, Bang-Bang!”

“You'll get your chance if these freaks don't step aside. Come on, curator, give us the stone and we'll be gone. _And_ I won't have to kill any of you.”

 

Thor stepped closer to the man, almost face to face with him now. “You serve Ko'atal? What does he want with the stones?”

“I've had enough of you people asking questions. Curator – stone, _now.”_

“Well,” the Collector said nervously. “I simply can't give the stone to just _anyone-_ ”

“You will not be taking the Aether, gunslinger. Return to Ko'atal, and tell him Thor denies him the Aether. There is a higher need for it.”

 

The gunslinger shook his head, looking to the brute and its rider.

“I tried being nice,” he said, staring at Thor.

Peter had seen the betrayal coming a mile away. The gunslinger and his...friend, if it could be called that, tried to catch Thor off-guard. Thor responded to the attack by immediately punching the man away, sending him into now-empty containment units. Peter himself took to the sky, while Rocket, Drax, and Groot remained on the ground. The brute was charging for them, egged on by its rider.

 

The brute roared again, wildly throwing punches. Drax dodged each one, laughing gleefully that this was an excellent challenge. No time to worry about that thing now. The gunman was getting back on his feet, his revolvers already being taken out of their holsters to spit lead at both him and Thor. Peter easily evaded the incoming bullets, moving quickly to fire back shots of his own.

 

Down below him, Peter could see Thor charging the gunman. He was stopped short by a flash of light, causing him to flail his weapon around aimlessly, trying to hit something while also cursing whatever trick had caused him to lose his sight. The gunner responded by rapidly firing four shots into Thor while he was blinded, if not wounding him, at least weakening the god some.

 

More roaring and shouts of pain drew Peter's attention. Drax had been knocked out by the beast, and Mantis was busy tending to him. Rocket and Groot were caught up trying to duel the brute. With Thor distracted, that gave the cowboy more than enough time to make a break for the Aether, snatching the containment unit up and stuffing it into a pack.

 

“Oh no you don't!” Peter shouted, maneuvering to intercept the gunner. More shots flew his way, which Peter returned in kind. A well-placed, or just lucky, shot knocked one of Peter's weapons out of his hand, sending it flying across the area. He looked down at his hand, seeing blood. That was new. He didn't usually bleed.

 

This, too, only allowed the mysterious gunman more time to make his escape. A portal opened up, much like the one they had arrived in.

“Ferra!” the gunner shouted. “We're out of here! Call Torr off!”

“Rrrrrgh,” the being that had to be Ferra growled. “Torr want tree-man's eyes!”

“Don't make me ask twice, Ferra!”

 

Reluctantly, the dual being broke off from fighting, literally disarming Groot and using the now dismembered tree limbs to knock Rocket out of range. As Thor recovered his sight and Peter landed, they could only watch helplessly as the intruders left the museum, taking with them the Aether.

 

Peter took his helmet off, staring at Thor. “Do you want to tell us what _that_ was about?”

“I've never met them before,” the god said.

“You knew their leader, or owner, or whatever the hell you wanna call him. What's with that?”

“Ko'atal is a god, but he rarely conducts business anywhere other than Outworld and Earth. This...if he is trying to obtain the stones, then I fear what is happening on Earth.”

 

“Maybe I'm being selfish here,” Rocket interjected, “but what do we care if this Krotal has a stone or not? It's not one that Thanos has.”

“I am Groot.”

“Yes, Groot, obviously it's important that _nobody_ other than us has the stones, but this guy isn't Thanos!”

“This is more than just who possesses the Infinity Stones!” Thor declared. “There's a larger question. What is happening, on either Earth or in Outworld, that Ko'atal is seeking out the Infinity Stones? He must answer for this. _Now._ ”

 

“I'm _not_ about to just abandon Gamora!” Peter shouted.

“Then you can find her,” Thor replied. “The tree, the raccoon and I will discover what Ko'atal wants with the stones.”

“Fine,” Peter shot back. “Don't get too hung up on playing politics with your god friends, pal.”

Peter headed off, going to Drax and Mantis to see what he could do to help.

“I am not his friend!” Thor shouted at Peter as he walked away.

“I don't care!” Peter retorted.

 

* * *

 

 

Kotal eagerly awaited the return of Ferra and Torr, D'Vorah, and Erron Black. He had dispatched each of them on various missions; D'Vorah to recover Shinnok's Amulet, Erron Black and Ferra and Torr to retrieve a stone that Erron Black had told him of. Ermac was his guard for the time being, able to protect him from any wandering cyber warriors or the Special Forces-aligned intruders that had been spotted in the past week. Ermac had spotted several of them during his patrols of the jungles where Mileena hid, deep near Edenia, and had even engaged with some of them.

 

Kotal expected his First Minister and bodyguards to return with a bounty of success. Erron Black and Ferra/Torr returning with the stone that the gunslinger had spoken of was not surprising. He had heard from Erron the dangers of trying to break the stone's containment unit, no doubt some strong sorcery at work. He recognized it, almost. It was a far away familiarity, but a familiarity nonetheless. Kotal knew he was thinking of a certain land, but the name was eluding his tongue, just barely on the tip of it and yet securely latched in the confines of his brain.

 

His ruminations on the stone and its origins came to an end when D'Vorah entered his chambers.

 

But she did not have the Amulet.

 

“D'Vorah,” Kotal said as she kneeled before him. “Why have you returned without the Amulet?”

“This One is only concerned with your safety, Emperor,” she said, looking to the ground as if regretful.

“So you did not retrieve the Amulet of Shinnok as I had asked?”

“This One completed our task,” D'Vorah replied. “But We were followed. Agents of Mileena's. Tarkatans pursued us as We returned to Outworld, intent on recapturing the Amulet.”

 

Kotal loomed over his First Minister, clenching his fists in a barely-contained rage. How _dare_ she defy his orders, have the _gall_ to lose the one thing he had asked her to do. She had _never_ failed him before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything.

“Then the Amulet is once again missing. I will have Ermac seek it out-”

“Emperor,” she interrupted, standing to face him. “This One deceived the Tarkatans. We hid Shinnok's Amulet, in a place far too clever for the Tarkatan brain to discover. We can retrieve it at any moment.”

 

He paused, taking her words under consideration. How she frustrated him so. And yet, she had shown time and time again that she was far more capable and strategically-minded than he had ever expected. D'Vorah was leagues ahead of Erron Black and Reptile, that was certain. Therefore, even though he was frustrated, he had to concede that she had done excellent work.

 

“Then I must congratulate you, D'Vorah,” Kotal said. “Thank you for your commitment to Outworld's defense.”

“This One has more information, Emperor. The Earthrealmers spoke freely of their assault on Mileena's compound. Her numbers are weak, scattered. Mileena has many soldiers seeking out the Amulet. We are aware of where she is hiding – if we gather our armies, This One is confident that we can capture and execute Mileena for the traitor she is.”

 

This solution had a certain amount of logic to it. It was something he had considered when Shinnok's Amulet had first been stolen, but now that D'Vorah had secured it for his use? And now that he had the Aether? Nothing was out of his grasp. He could crush the Outworld Civil War here and now.

 

“Yes,” Kotal announced after deliberating. “We must strike swiftly.”

“Kotal,” Erron Black said, entering the room. “We have a problem.”

“What sort of problem?”

“Try the 'angry god, talking animal, and walking tree' variety.”

 

Within seconds, the aforementioned beings marched into Kotal's office, barely stopped by Ferra/Torr and Erron Black. Kotal recognized the leader instantly – Thor.

“Son of Odin,” Kotal said, spreading his arms wide in welcome. “What brings you to Outworld?”

“Ko'atal, your mercenaries stole the Aether,” Thor said, venom in his words. He clearly was not pleased. “It is _not_ yours to take, not when there are new threats rising above the horizon.”

“Hold on there, fancypants,” Erron threatened, a hand hovering over his pistol. “You _don't_ speak to the Emperor that way.”

 

“Steady your hand, Erron,” Kotal ordered. “The Son of Odin has some truth to his words.” Kotal clasped his hands behind his back, pacing back and forth as he spoke. “I am aware of this so-called 'threat' from Earthrealm. A supposed monster. What _you_ do not realize, Son of Odin, is that Outworld also faces an existential threat. Rebels in Outworld use Shinnok's power, in an attempt to usurp me from my throne. I must kill their leader, before she unleashes Shinnok and destroys the world.”

 

“What right does that grant you to steal the Aether?!” Thor demanded. “To walk into the Collector's museum and demand a power that is not yours?”

“My realm is under threat, and all you can concern yourself with is the affairs of mere Earthrealmers? Where were you when Shao Kahn threatened to merge the realms? When Shinnok attempted to invade the Heavens? You were in Asgard, basking in your own glory with Odin and your bastard brother, ignorant to the plights of realms which you believed beneath you!”

 

_“Asgard is gone!”_ Thor shouted. “My brother, my people _slaughtered_ by Thanos! He is on his way here, and he seeks the Infinity Stones, and he will kill you if you stand in his way! And _you,_ Ko'atal, have denied justice to each and every Asgardian who has fallen by his blade, because you do not see a grander picture! You wish to know why I protect the people of Earth, Ko'atal? Because _they_ are my family now, and if I fail to protect my family, then I am _nothing!”_

 

Calming himself, Thor relaxed his shoulders. His eyes, which had been glowing blue with electricity crackling through them, returned to their normal state. “So, Ko'atal,” he finally said, “you must understand I empathize with your plight, but Shinnok is nothing compared to Thanos. We must defeat him. I cannot do that without the Aether.”

“I too empathize, Son of Odin,” Kotal explained. “However, I cannot risk Outworld's safety when Shinnok's Amulet is present. When I have the Amulet in my hands, you will have the Aether. I promise you this as an Emperor, and an Osh-Tekk.”

 

“This One can retrieve the Amulet as Mileena's forces are attacked, Emperor,” D'Vorah said, her first words since Thor's arrival.

“They will be distracted. Excellent. Well, Son of Odin? Can you accept this agreement?”

Thor looked to his companions, both of whom shrugged. “Fine,” he finally said, “but I will tolerate no tricks, Ko'atal! Your mercenaries have already given me enough grief today.”

 

“My only trick is to be played upon Mileena, Son of Odin. Of that, you can be assured.”

 

* * *

 

 

Steve's recovery was quick, surprising the god and General, neither of whom expected him to be back on his feet so fast. They stood at a crossroads now – Kotal Kahn now had not only Shinnok's Amulet, but also potentially had an Infinity Stone. Traveling to Outworld again to challenge Kotal was out of the question as far as General Blade and Raiden were concerned. Thanos remained an ever-present threat, risking an interdimensional war.

 

Their deliberations were short-lived, when yet another stranger passed through the portal.

 

General Blade had responded first, with Raiden close behind. Soon, shouts and screams came from the portal, and Blade's voice carried over an intercom system, calling upon all soldiers in the base, as well as the Avengers, to reinforce them. Steve grabbed his familiar shield, strapping it to his back and heading to the origin point of the chaos.

 

Steve needed no introduction. He could tell that this was Thanos. The way he carried himself, with an air of superiority about him that suffocated anyone else, made that much clear. He had four others with him, all at work killing the nearby soldiers trying to defend their camp.

 

“Alright,” Steve said as the others joined him, “what's our plan here?”

“Let's send him back to space,” Tony said, already suited up.

 

Thanos stepped forward, spotting Strange.

“You hold the Time Stone,” Thanos declared, pointing a finger at the Doctor. “Give it to me.”

“My oath is sacred, I will not break it.”

“That's what your friend said. He broke. I wonder how long it will take for _you_ to break?”


	6. Subterfuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quan Chi and the Revenants ride for Earthrealm.

The lava rivers of Netherrealm were unusually active today. Interesting.

 

And yet, not at all surprising. Perhaps they sensed what was coming. Or perhaps Quan Chi was assigning sentience to something that did not possess it, as a way to focus himself even further on communicating with his ally.

 

He saw it. A jungle in Outworld. Somewhere irrelevant, all he needed was to make contact. He projected an image of himself to the location, waiting for his ally to reveal themselves.

 

Ah, there she was. D'Vorah stepped into view, bowing before him. “Quan Chi,” she said, “This One deceived Kotal Kahn. He believes This One will deliver Shinnok's Amulet to him. We know its location.”

“Good,” Quan Chi replied, folding his arms. “Keeping you close to the Outworld throne has proven most fortuitous, then. Bring the Amulet to me. We ride for Earthrealm.”

“This One lives to serve Lord Shinnok. We will depart without delay.”

 

Quan Chi removed himself from Outworld, and saw his Revenants – Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Kabal, Stryker, Sindel, Nightwolf, Smoke – lining up on their demonic steeds, prepared to head out.

“News from Outworld?” Liu Kang asked.

“The time has arrived. We will soon free Lord Shinnok from Raiden's chains.”

Liu Kang nodded, and once Quan Chi had mounted his own horse, they rode for Earthrealm. The demons of Netherrealm screeched out in a hellish chorus as they made their way to the portal. It was music to Quan Chi's ears – the demons here knew exactly what was coming, and they were singing praises to Lord Shinnok.

 

* * *

 

 

Quan Chi and the Revenants stepped through the portal to Earthrealm, arriving at the Special Forces base. He expected alarms, roaming patrols they would need to kill, but instead, they found nothing. Not a soul seemed to be around. It was...unusual, to say the least. Had they somehow discovered his plan, and hoped to ambush him? No, impossible, nobody could have predicted this.

 

Cautiously, they made their way through the camp, hoping to find some answers. They could hear the sounds of combat, screams that indicated the death of once-brave men. Quan Chi knew intimately the dying screams of Earthrealm's soldiers – but who was fighting them? Kotal had not indicated any plans to invade Earthrealm, and he had no reason to so long as he still wrestled with Mileena for the crown.

 

As they rounded another corner, Quan Chi saw who it was that had given him an accidental opening. He was no being Quan Chi recognized, nor were those who served him. Liu Kang moved to attack, but Quan Chi held him back. There was no need for violence yet. He could see Earthrealm's protectors, including Raiden and several strangers he did not know, lying on the ground. _Curious._ None of them were dead, apart from the soldiers who had tried to raise arms against the newcomers.

 

Quan Chi slowly clapped as he approached the giant purple being. He turned, and his followers pointed weapons at him.

“I am impressed, stranger,” Quan Chi said. “Not many beings can challenge Raiden and his pets, and survive.”

“You command many a soul,” he replied. “Are those your followers?”

“An astute observer as well. You have many surprises. May I know your name?”

“I am Thanos,” he announced. “These are my children. And who are _you?_ ”

 

“Quan Chi, master sorcerer and loyal servant of Lord Shinnok.”

“I don't suppose you know of the magic of this one?”

Thanos picked up a strange man, in simple blue clothes and a cape wrapped around his body.

“Mmm, no, he is unfamiliar to me. You clearly have a higher purpose here. May I interest you in an alliance?”

 

“The only allies I need are my children. You would likely be lost when I achieve my goal anyway.”

“And that goal would be?”

“Everything must be balanced...the galaxy has finite resources, and too many mouths to feed. I will make sure what happened to Titan will not happen elsewhere.”

“Ah,” Quan Chi said, “another visionary.”

 

This talk with Thanos was interesting, no doubt. He had many an idea of his own, far _too_ many, actually. Shinnok would be displeased to learn of his intentions. Quan Chi, for one, would not allow this madman to be an issue for Shinnok. No, Thanos would have to be dispatched. His plans threatened to interfere with Lord Shinnok's.

 

“I sense you do not share my vision,” Thanos said. “A shame, but not unexpected. Not all can understand the benevolence I am bestowing upon the galaxy.”

“Unfortunately for you,” Quan Chi replied, “my Lord has plans far deeper than yours.”

“Another misguided one. You can join me, be free as one of my children.”

 

“I am _already_ free,” Quan Chi said, gesturing to the Revenants. It was time to attack.

 

Behind him, the Revenants charged. Stryker pulled out his pistol, firing several shots to cover their advance. One of them, a long-faced being, brought his hand up and blocked the shots. _Interesting_ , Quan Chi thought, _he must have telepathic powers_. Two others charged, long spear-like weapons in hand. His best two close-combat specialists, Ktana and Kung Lao, met them. Kitana's bladed fans sliced into their skin, and Kung Lao's training as a Shaolin allowed him to deftly dodge their undisciplined attacks and strike back hard.

 

A brute approached, wielding a club. The odds were against Thanos and his so-called “children.” And yet, Quan Chi could feel that they had an air of superiority, as if they knew something he didn't. Maybe they felt the same about him – none of them knew who, or where, Lord Shinnok was. He still had that particular card to play.

 

But also, this damned telepath was making things difficult. He was interfering with Kung Lao and Kabal's fight with the brute. Both Thanos and Quan Chi allowed their subordinates to fight with one another, preferring to take a back seat to the affair. Something had to change. The Revenants were doing damage and winning small victories, to be sure, but Quan Chi needed to involve himself.

 

He noticed that the telepath could only focus on one fight at a time. He was quick, that much was certain, but it was obvious when he turned his focus from one issue to the next. He probably didn't have any additional spatial awareness when focusing this hard. Quan Chi decided to create his own opening, and perhaps turn this fight to his favor. D'Vorah was to be here soon, anyway. The further this moved along so Lord Shinnok could be freed, the better.

 

Quan Chi opened up a portal, stepping through it to step behind the telepath. He conjured up two skulls, both glowing green in color, and brought them to the telepath's head. He could hear bones cracking. Excellent. As predicted, he turned, and Quan Chi hit him with a blast of blinding magic. Another portal, this one he kicked the enemy though and watched him fall to the ground a few feet away. No time to let him rest. Quan Chi followed through the portal, bringing one of his boots down on his foe's neck. He seemed in pain, even better. Now that he was no longer a threat, he could focus on the others.

 

Sindel had engaged with Thanos's brute, who had been dazed by sustained attacks from Kung Lao. She gripped his head, and unleashed a volley of terrifying sonic screams. The sonic waves destroyed the brute's head, and he collapsed in a splash of blood. Combat stopped as the others turned to react to the fallen fighter.

 

Thanos stepped forward, kneeling before his killed “child.”

“You have killed Cull Obsidian,” he announced. “Did it give you purpose? A sense of pride?”

“Had he not been destroyed so,” Quan Chi replied, “he would have joined us in Lord Shinnok's service.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw D'Vorah approach. She had the amulet. Excellent. She saw Thanos, but there was no fear in her eyes as she approached.

 

“May This One inquire as to what is happening here?”

“Let us bring Our Lord's plans to fruition, D'Vorah.

D'Vorah handed over the amulet, as Thanos and his followers stared in wonder. Quan Chi chanted, unbinding Raiden's magic from the Amulet and freeing Shinnok. The amulet glowed green, and Quan Chi allowed it to fall to the ground as the powerful magic swirled around it. Intense green energy gave way to Shinnok's form, and he unfolded his arms from his chest, looking over the scene. Quan Chi, D'Vorah and the Revenants bowed before him in respect.

 

“Such _small_ people,” Shinnok commented. “Quan Chi. You were wise to free me behind their defenses.”

“My Lord,” Quan Chi replied. “You know I only seek to fulfill the most desired outcome.”

“Yes. Your strategic mind knows no bounds.” Shinnok turned to see Thanos, who stood in defiance of him, unafraid. “And _who,_ pray tell, is _this?_ ”

“I am Thanos. As I understand it, you have a vision of your own.”

 

“I will destroy the Elder Gods, and anyone who seeks to aid them. Are you one of those fools who would dare challenge me?”

“No,” Thanos replied. “Merely a man balancing the world. Perhaps you will be spared when the time comes.”

“I will not entertain threats from a _brute_ such as you! Consider it a blessing that I do not rip your soul from you now, and take your leave, boastful one.”

Thanos stood there, almost as if he were debating attacking Shinnok and his followers. He glanced at the dead Cull Obsidian, and then back to Shinnok and Quan Chi, before stepping backwards through the portal back to wherever he had come from.

 

“I see Raiden has been dispatched,” Shinnok said as Thanos departed. “Let us go to the Jinsei, and set my plan in motion.”

“Of course, my Lord,” Quan Chi replied, falling in behind Shinnok.

 

* * *

 

 

It was impossible to figure out how long they had been out. It had been dark when they had engaged with Thanos, and it was dark still when Strange awoke. Everything hurt. He took stock of the situation. A few others had recovered, Raiden, General Blade, Stark, Steve. New body, one of Thanos's followers. Who had killed him? His head was gone, a bloody stump the only remainder.

 

“What happened to him?” Strange asked, pointing to the dead follower.

“Killed,” Raiden answered flatly. “I have seen this damage before. Sindel has been here.”

“Yeah, hey, reminder, _some_ of us aren't from around here,” Stark said.

“Sindel was once ruler of Edenia, which is now part of Outworld,” Raiden explained. “She was killed by Shao Kahn, and resurrected by Shang Tsung. Quan Chi now owns her soul. If she has come here...”

“Then Quan Chi's here as well,” General Blade finished.

 

“Then just another problem,” Strange concluded.

“Quan Chi would only be here in Earthrealm if he had possession of the Amulet,” Raiden said. “And if he is here, then he must have found a way to free Shinnok.”

“Maybe I'm a little short-sighted here,” Stark said, “but I have a feeling that maybe Thanos is the bigger threat here than Shinnok.”

“You _are_ shortsighted, Mr. Stark,” Raiden chided. “Shinnok threatens to undo reality itself if allowed to continue on his plans. He must be stopped immediately.”

“News flash, Sparky, Thanos can do that too if he gets his hands on the right stone. Stop Thanos first, then Shinnok.”

 

“Do not dare to dictate to me, Mr. Stark. You grossly underestimate Shinnok's power, and how close he may be to his goals.”

“And _you_ overestimate how much I care,” Stark replied. “I'm stopping Thanos, with or without you.”

“You meddle with beings and powers you do not understand,” Raiden warned. “Your arrogance could endanger us all!”

“Keep on telling yourself that, sunshine,” Stark shot back, walking away.

 

Raiden, clearly seething with anger, stepped over to Strange. “You so-called 'friend' is causing more harm than good. You must restrain him.”

“First of all, not my friend,” Strange said, “second of all, if you think I can hold back Tony Stark of all people, you've got more problems than a fallen god.”

“Raiden, if Shinnok is here,” General Blade said, “then we need to get to the Sky Temple. He might be halfway there already.”

“That we must do. I will head to the Temple, protect the Jinsei. Doctor, you and your friends may accompany me if you so wish. If Shinnok has already arrived at the Jinsei, then I may need all the help I can acquire.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mileena had been captured, an easy affair with half of her force on a hunt for the Amulet. The other Edenians, Rain and Tanya, had also been captured, but Kotal was feeling benevolent today. He would spare them, show the two Edenians what happened when they defied his rule.

 

He sat on his throne, basking in the glory he had just won. His biggest prize, the result of nearly a decade of fighting, was before him, and Kotal loved every second of it. This day would be written about in Outworld's history books. Mileena was brought before him, thrown on the ground by his soldiers. The tree, the raccoon, and the Son of Odin stood by, observing the proceedings. Here, in Kotal's throne room, Mileena would be executed.

 

Kotal gestured to his soldiers, and Mileena's mask was removed, revealing her Tarkartan teeth mingling with a pair of otherwise lovely lips. If one ignored the terrifying hole they made in between her regular teeth and the elongated Tarkartan fangs, she could have been lovely.

 

“I am Groot,” the tree said.

“Yeah,” the raccoon commented, “most freakshows charge admission at least.”

 

“Kill me,” Mileena spat, “so that I may join my father.”

“You do not deserve death by an Emperor's hand,” Kotal said. “Instead, I give the honor to the man who captured you. Erron Black, if you would.”

Erron Black stepped forward, unholstering one of his revolvers. He took careful aim, firing a single shot to each one of Mileena's limbs. She screamed out in intense pain at each shot, as her useless arms hung about. Erron calmly took out another pistol, putting the spent revolver away and almost seemed to debate about what he wanted to do next.

 

Finally, Erron Black produced a small sand bomb, and shot a small hole in Mileena's gut. He threw the sand bomb in there and fired another shot, destroying the fragile glass container the sand bomb was made out of. Within seconds, sand began enveloping Mileena. Spurts of sand blasted out of her eyes, and streams of even more sand cascaded from her mouth as a small pile of it covered her kneeling legs.

 

Erron Black stepped away wordlessly, not even looking back at what he had done. Kotal leaned forward, feeling like the very image of a proud, victorious warrior.

“It is done,” he announced. “The rebellion has ended. Outworld is safe.”

The Son of Odin stepped forward, ignoring the twitching Mileena. “Our agreement, Ko'atal. I wish to have the Aether.”

“As soon as D'Vorah returns, Son of Odin,” Kotal replied. “I have no doubt that she will arrive soon with good news.”

 

And so they waited. Hours passed, with no sign of D'Vorah. He knew she hadn't been caught – Mileena would have bragged about it. His soldiers had reported no incursions from Earthrealm. So what could have delayed her so?

 

The answer came when he dispatched Ermac to search for the soldiers escorting her, ensuring that she would safely return with the Amulet. Ermac found them, dead, their faces chewed away. It was clear what this meant. Kotal had asked to be taken to the site where his men had been ambushed, deep in the jungles near what was once Edenia.

 

“You _wound_ me, D'Vorah,” Kotal said, standing over the bodies. Two good men, dead, and for no reason. They hadn't even been honorably killed in battle. Such a disgrace. “D'Vorah has betrayed us all. Her ambitions have blinded her.”

“What's our next move, then?” Erron Black asked.

“Earthrealm must have been complicit in this plot of D'Vorah's,” Kotal declared. “We invade Earthrealm at once. Assemble the armies.”

 

“What?” Thor asked, stepping towards Kotal. “You would believe Earthrealm to plot against you with no evidence to support that claim? Have you gone mad, Ko'atal?”

“Already, I have faced two Earthrealm incursions into my territory, already an Earthrealmer has attempted to kill me. What other logical conclusion can you draw, Son of Odin? Or have you lost all vision?”

“My vision has _never_ been clearer,” Thor replied. “You are making a mistake, Ko'atal, I cannot trust you with the Aether!”

“And I cannot sacrifice the safety of my realm without the Amulet in my hand. You will not have your Aether, not while D'Vorah continues to plot against me.”

 

The Son of Odin gripped his new weapon in his hand tightly, as if a mere inch away from raising it against him. Kotal knew he wouldn't – not even he would challenge Kotal here, not with Ermac, Ferra and Torr, and Erron Black by his side. Not while his army was already on the march.

 

“You will regret this betrayal, Ko'atal,” Thor said, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Your word will mean _nothing_ to me from this day forward.”

Without waiting for an answer, Thor, the tree, and the animal left, seeking a way to Earthrealm, no doubt. It did not matter to Kotal. He would punish Earthrealm for their continued plots against Outworld, and more than anything, he would make sure they would never threaten Outworld again.


	7. Pugilistic Flair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora finds a way off Thanos' ship.

News traveled fast. Thanos was on his way back, on the retreat after an unknown element killed one of his so-called “children.” It was the perfect opportunity for Gamora to escape. The guards would be busy preparing the ship for his return, neglecting their duties to keep her ensconced in the throne room.

 

Gamora had plotted her escape ever since she first set foot on the ship again. It was easy – she knew every corridor, every back way, every vent like the back of her hand. The guards, while skilled, weren't as skilled as her. Their routines made them predictable.

 

She made her move when the shift change happened, knocking out the incoming guards and making a run for the nearest escape hatch. It didn't take long for them to catch on to her plan. She expected it at this point. They would try to lock down the exits first, but they didn't know she was already halfway to one. It would take them at least another minute to seal them down, and by then she'd be gone.

 

Gamora could have sworn someone called out to her as she ran, but there was no time for distractions. She had to reach the escape hatch, and soon. She knew Thanos's ship had been parked on a planet, and that's all she needed at this point. Anything to get away from his grip.

 

She leaped out of the hatch just as it began to close, rolling on the ground to cushion her landing. She looked up, brushing dirt off her shoulders. These people looked like Quill. Could this be the Earth he spoke of? It looked different from what she imagined.

 

Gamora felt a hand on her, whipping around to face the threat. Nebula.

 

_Nebula?_

 

How had she escaped as well?

“We don't have much time,” Nebula said, “they're going to disembark and start trying to kill us any second.”

“Where exactly do you think we'll be going here?”

“Somewhere, _anywhere_ that isn't near Thanos's ship.”

 

Well, at least it was the same plan Gamora had. That comforted her a bit. And so, they ran, they ran for what felt like miles. Their path was random, taking them past towering skyscrapers, ancient brick buildings, and countless surprised people. The skies darkened – the local star was setting. What would the night bring?

 

They got their answer sooner than expected. A strange white web blocked their path. The strands were slick, impossible to climb, and it was deceptively strong. Not even the strongest blade could have cut through it.

 

“Yoohoo,” a voice called out. “You ladies really shouldn't be out at night alone.”

Gamora and Nebula turned, spotting a strange person crouching on a nearby light pole. He was clad in red and blue, with huge white eyes that had no pupils.

“Oh, wait,” he said, “that's sexist, isn't it? Crap, I didn't think that through. Uh, _are_ you two ladies? I can't tell with aliens. Wait, can you even understand English? Do you have universal translators or something?”

“Please stop talking,” Nebula demanded.

“What even _are_ you?” Gamora asked.

 

“Uh, I'm Spider-Man?” the man said, gesturing to himself.

“Is that a question, or an answer?” Gamora shot back.

“Both? I'll go with both. Look, either way, I can't have you guys running around my neighborhood, you're scaring, like, _all_ of the dogs around here.”

“You're messing with the wrong people,” Nebula warned, readying herself to attack.

“Yeah, well, so are you,” he replied weakly.

 

Nebula and Gamora both paused, looking around. Were there others here?

“Ugh, nevermind,” he said. “I messed that up.”

He made the first move. More gobs of the strange web appeared at Gamora's feet, immobilizing her. Nebula had seen the shots coming, and dodged to begin her attack, bringing down the lightpole as she charged. The so-called Spider-Man had tricks of his own, deftly leaping off the pole and to another one, taunting Nebula.

 

Gamora ignored the fight for a second, assessing the binds at her feet. This wasn't as strong as the web used earlier. This was weaker. Still strong, to be sure, but she could break out of this if she managed to manipulate her foot right. Gamora got to work wrangling her foot free of the web, looking up momentarily to spot Nebula shooting off electric blasts at their foe. He dodged each one with skill, but he was clearly on the defensive. Once Gamora was able to move, he'd be down and out for good.

 

Finally, freedom! Gamora closed to melee distance, not spotted by the Spider-Man. She delivered a solid kick to his back, sending him sprawling across the ground. He held up a finger to his ear, speaking quickly to himself. What was he doing? Calling for reinforcements maybe?”

“I dunno!” he shouted. “A green lady and an art-deco looking one! Well, I didn't exactly think to _ask_ them, Mr. Stark, can you just come and help me or not?!” He looked up, seeing Gamora and Nebula approach. “Oh, no,” he muttered.

He was a slippery one, that was for sure. He dodged their attacks with relative ease, distracting them with his acrobatics and web-slinging. However, like before, he was still playing on the defensive. He hadn't been able to land a single blow on either of them, and that was going to be his downfall.

 

Gamora waited, allowing Nebula to bait him in closer. She saw what Gamora was planning, and played into the ruse. _That's right,_ Gamora thought, _bring him closer. Perfect._

Gamora grabbed his legs as he swung around them, trying to disorient Nebula with his tricks. He shouted out in panic, trying to figure a way out of his predicament. It wouldn't be any use. Gamora spun in a wide circle, using his own momentum to launch him far, _far_ away from them. He screamed as he was shot into the distance, no longer their issue.

 

“Well,” Nebula commented as she watched his form fade away, “that was rather easy.”

“We need to keep going,” Gamora ordered. “He might have called for backup.”

 

* * *

 

 

This idiot kid just made everything more complicated.

 

Tony had enough to worry about, what with interdimensional war, Thanos, Shinnok, and who knew what else. Each passing hour was just introducing more and more problems. Couldn't Tony just have _five minutes_ where some nut with a gimmick didn't have to show up and wreak havoc? Judging from Peter's desperate call, probably not.

 

Finding Peter was easy enough, thanks to the tracking devices in his suit. Figuring out a way to chew him out without swearing, or strangling him, was harder. He was in some neighborhood in New York, where it didn't much matter. He saw the remains of the battle – electrical burns scorching the ground, web on random surfaces, blade marks on the asphalt.

 

“Well, someone's been busy,” Tony said, taking off his armor.

Peter was back in plainsclothes now, nervously looking around the scene. “Uh, yeah,” he said quietly.

“So, do you want to tell me what you thought you were doing, taking on two aliens? Two aliens that are probably allied with Thanos?”

“Who, uh, who's Thanos?”

“Right,” Tony muttered. “Forgot. Alright, big, evil purple guy, wants to kill half the galaxy, needs Infinity Stones to do it. Congrats, you're all caught up, now answer me.”

 

“I dunno, I thought I could handle them. They didn't look too tough.”

“Well, looks like you did a real bang-up job of it,” Tony said, looking around the scarred battlefield. “Any issues?”

“With them? I mean, they kicked my butt.”

“I meant with anyone _living_ around here, genius. Did anyone get hurt?”

“Oh. Uh, no, I don't think so. There was a little fire near that brown house, but I put it out.”

 

“Alright, at least it wasn't a _total_ shitstorm. Did they head back to Thanos's ship?”

Peter looked confused, shaking his head. “No, they were running _away_ from it, if anything. One of them said something about getting as far away as possible.”

That was odd. Why would two aliens be running _away_ from the ship? Wouldn't they have returned to it to report? They were obviously on some kind of scouting mission, maybe trying to find another stone, but if they were, why would they run? Wouldn't stealth be more important than speed?

“Were they running when you stopped them?”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded.

 

“You see where they go after they beat you up? Actually, wait, no, you didn't even have to have seen them.”

Peter furrowed his brow, confused. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“One was green and the other looked like a modern art masterpiece, right? That sort of thing's got to be all over Instagram.”

Tony pulled out his phone, scrolling through every feed in the New York area. Usual posts, speculation on the ship that was hovering over Central Park, random things that probably violated the Terms of Service, and more than a few posts claiming they had spotted the “wife of Hulk.” _There we go._ That had to be it.

 

“Last seen in Queens,” Tony commented, putting the suit back on. “Perfect.”

“Wait, Mr. Stark,” Peter said. “Uh, shouldn't I come too? If you're going to track them down?”

Tony looked back at Peter, shrugging his shoulders. “Why?”

“Well, I mean...I...kinda fought them before.”

“Yeah, and barely stopped them. You were a speedbump, kid.”

“But other than that, I know how they fight now! I'm useful!”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Alright, fine. But _keep up_ this time. I can't help you forever.”

Peter pumped his fist, clearly excited to join Tony on this adventure. _Great._ This was going to be a long trip.

 

* * *

 

 

Raiden's Sky Temple. A perfect monument to the thunder god's arrogance. The local defender, a drunken “master,” had easily been overwhelmed by the Revenants. With him out of the way, Shinnok could now get to work. There were two goals of his in front of him – corrupting the Jinsei, and breaking the magic that Raiden was using to hide this curious relic. Of course, Shinnok knew already what Raiden had been trying to hide, a stone of immense power. Its power was one he had to harness, another tool in his campaign against the Elder Gods.

 

But this stone was not one he needed.

 

Shinnok knew this because he had placed the stone on Earthrealm millenia ago, not the real one, but a fake. This fake was imbued with powerful magic that imitated perfectly the actual stone, and Raiden had fallen for it just as he had predicted. The real stone was still out there, and Shinnok had a good idea of where to look. Still, until then, he had to continue the facade of having a much more powerful stone in his possession.

 

“My Lord,” Quan Chi said, bowing deeply after he had retrieved the stone for him. “I must ask. Why are we not continuing our original goal? Of corrupting the Jinsei?”

“The Jinsei's corruption will come in time,” Shinnok answered, placing the stone in a pocket. “There are five other stones like this in existence. I must have all of them before we can destroy the Elder Gods, their power is too great to ignore.”

“I agree, my Lord. I believe the stranger we met possesses some of these stones as well.”

“Yes, the alien. His time will come. I can sense the location of one of the stones. Task some of the Revenants to collect it for me.”

 

Quan Chi nodded, and headed out to delegate a new mission. D'Vorah soon joined Shinnok's side, her hood down to reveal her bald head.

“Lord Shinnok,” she said, nodding in respect. “This One is aware of another Stone. Kotal Kahn possesses it, keeping it from a Thunder God.”

“Kotal Kahn is wise to keep it from Raiden. A smart move in the short term, if foolish in the long term.”

“Raiden is not the thunder god Kotal has offended, Lord Shinnok.”

 

Shinnok raised an eyebrow. What was this doublespeak of this bug's?

“Then _which_ thunder god do you speak of, D'Vorah?”

“Thor, Lord Shinnok. This One is of the opinion he is a danger to us.”

“Thor is a young man on a fool's errand. His realm has been wiped out, and he shall be as well if he dares to challenge us. Remember this, D'Vorah, _none_ will be able to stand against me.”

“Of course, Lord Shinnok,” D'Vorah conceded. “This One only seeks to provide counsel.”

 

“Your counsel is noted, D'Vorah. Rest assured, my plans do not fail.”


	8. Powder Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony catches up to the aliens that have been terrorizing New York City, and petitions T'Challa for help against Thanos.

Finding the aliens wasn't difficult, nor particularly surprising for Tony.

 

What _did_ surprise him, however, was also being face-to-face with a walking tree, a raccoon with a rocket launcher, a weird human, an even weirder mantis-looking woman, and what looked suspiciously like a WWE wrestler with a _really_ good makeup artist.

 

And Thor. _Thor_ of all people was there.

 

“Alright,” Tony said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “can _one of you_ explain to me what in the actual hell is going on?”

“I...thought you would be a bit more pleased to see me, Tony,” Thor said. Was...was Thor _hurt?_

“It's been a rough couple of days. I just need to know whose side everyone's on here.”

“Uh, I'm on your side, Mr. Stark,” Parker said, meekly raising his hand.

 

Tony sighed, before staring off into space in exasperation. “Thanks, kid. Now can the _adults_ talk?”

“Well, I don't know about you fellas,” the human said, “but I'm ready to kill Thanos whenever.”

“Great,” Tony said, clapping his hands together, “that's three on the 'murder Thanos' bus. Who else is on board?”

“Thanos is here?” Thor asked quietly. “I didn't think he would have come here so soon.”

“Do you not see his ship in Central Park? He's flipping between worlds like it's nothing.”

Thor furrowed his brow, staring straight at Tony. “What do you mean? Explain.”

 

“Look, I don't even know _how_ to explain half of it, all I know is that there's another Earth, and it's all kinds of messed up. So now _I_ have to rally everyone to stop not just Thanos, but a god older than time itself. At least, if you believe what Strange says.”

“You haven't encountered anybody named Kotal Kahn, have you?”

Now it was Tony's turn to be confused. “Yeah, how do _you_ know about him?”

“It's another alternate dimension, I've visited it a few times.”

 

Tony stared at Thor, mouth agape. “You knew there was another Earth and didn't tell us?”

“Well, in fairness, when dealing with multiple dimensions, you lose track of a few...” Thor said weakly.

“I...don't think I'm equipped to handle this, Mr. Stark.”

“What did I say about letting the adults talk?” Tony said, before turning back to Thor. “Okay, I'm going to ignore the fact you kept this hidden from us and move on, because we could really use some of your god-killing expertise about now.”

 

“Well, Tony,” Thor said, chuckling, “it's been quite a while since I've disposed of any _gods._ Certainly not any like Thanos or Ko'atal.”

“Is it Kotal or Ko'atal?” Tony asked. “You're confusing me here.”

“It's – look, it doesn't matter,” Thor replied. “We need the Aether, and we do not have it.”

 

“This is a joke, right,” the human asked. “I mean, you have that shiny new ax. Why not, I dunno, _use_ it? Like, against Thanos's head. Several hundred times.”

“That seems excessive,” the gray alien said deadpan.

“Coming from the guy that let himself get eaten by a giant worm, yeah, that's _rich._ ”

“It was a tactical decision.”

“That wasn't tactics. That was you being an idiot,” the green one commented.

 

“Before I go and lose my mind,” Tony said, interrupting what he sensed was about to be a long argument, “do any of you plan on _answering_ me, or at least getting far enough out of my way to stop Thanos? Yes or no, right now, real quick.”

Each alien quickly agreed, with not much rationale behind their decisions. Whatever. It didn't matter to Tony at this point. Either they would help him, or they'd stay out of his way. Either one suited him. Step one, figuring out this new alien presence in New York, was complete. Now, step two, calling up on the other Avengers who hadn't already joined them in Earthrealm, was next.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor had opted to split up those with him – the strange group he now knew to include Peter Quill (who insisted on being called Star Lord), Gamora, Nebula, Drax, Mantis, Groot and Rocket – into two teams, half of whom would head to Earthrealm immediately to find Shinnok and stop him if possible. The other half would accompany Tony, helping recruit the other Avengers.

 

Well. “Helping” wasn't necessarily the world Tony would have used. Convincing Sasha wasn't hard. She was ready from the word go. T'Challa on the other hand...he was afraid. Afraid of leaving Wakanda undefended, and probably for good reason.

 

“Look, Your Highness,” Tony said, with Peter Quill and Gamora in tow, “this is weird. I get it. But Thanos is going to come _here_ if he finishes up his tea party over _there._ ”

“Let him come,” T'Challa said. “I cannot leave Wakanda.”

“All due respect,” Tony replied, “this isn't exactly just Wakanda that's at stake here.”

“Try, like, the entire universe,” Peter said, snacking on berries offered by an aide. “These are _really_ good. What're they called?”

“I sympathize with your plight,” T'Challa said, “but I cannot leave. I can offer you Sergeant Barnes' expertise, but...nothing more.”

 

Tony sighed. If T'Challa wasn't going to help, maybe it was for the better. “Alright, fine. We'll take the hundred-year old sergeant. Really evens up the odds.”

Without warning, a portal appeared. This wasn't one that Strange would use. No, Tony had seen this portal before. Judging by their reactions, and the sound of weapons being readied, Peter and Gamora had seen it before too. Ermac and Erron Black, two of Kotal's allies that Raiden had told Tony about, stepped through the portal.

 

“You possess a Stone,” Ermac said, his voice echoing. “You will give it to us.”

“Who are you?” T'Challa demanded, putting on his armor. “Why have you come to Wakanda?”

“Not important,” Erron Black said, loading his revolver. “Give us the stone, and I won't have to kill any of you.”

 

“Yeah, I don't think so, buddy,” Tony said, already stepping into the Iron Man armor.

“Stay focused, cowboy!” Peter shouted, pumping himself up to square off against Erron Black.

“I'm _always_ focused,” Erron replied calmly.

“So it doesn't bother you that your shoe's untied?”

“We will _end you,”_ Ermac said.

“We?” Stark replied. “Is your mother joining us?”

 

Ermac's mouth twisted in anger, and he took to the sky. On the ground, Erron Black dropped a series of caltrops, something Gamora didn't notice in her rush to him. Instantly, she winced in pain, hopping around with her knife as she tried to remove the caltrop. Erron took this opportunity to unholster his pistol, forcing T'Challa to scatter as shots ricocheted around them.

 

Tony also began to fight in the air, levitating to match Ermac's height. Green energy swirled around Ermac's fingers as he conjured up some kind of elemental magic, vocalizing his efforts at every step. Suddenly, he grabbed Tony from across the room and blitzed him, catching Tony off guard. Dazed, Tony tried to regain his balance, settling himself just in time to see Ermac flying for his head, face first. Reeling, Tony could only feel pain as Ermac delivered a high-speed kick to his neck, sending him straight to the marble tile on the throne room floor.

 

Barely able to even catch his breath, Tony looked up once again to see Ermac's feet, on a helldive for his face. Ermac landed hard, and Tony's head pounded like hell. That was _definitely_ a skull fracture, if not worse.

“I am detecting multiple contusions,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, rather casually.

“Yup,” Tony muttered, wondering how he was able to speak. “Thanks for that. Kind of figured.”

Tony struggled to get up, groaning the entire way. T'Challa was fighting Erron Black, Gamora still trying to find a way around the caltrops to get to him. Whenever he had a chance, Erron Black dropped more and more, littering the throne room with the dangerous devices. If nothing else, Erron was as skilled at hand-to-hand combat as he was gunplay. Tony headed over, intent on helping T'Challa until he was stopped by Ermac.

 

“Your insolence is your downfall,” Ermac boasted, holding Tony still with his energy.

“I think I've heard that before,” Tony replied, charging up his hand blasters. Within seconds, two shots struck Ermac, knocking him back and causing him to release Tony. Incensed, Ermac closed the distance with Tony, forcing him into a close-combat fight. This was quickly a losing battle for them – Gamora was essentially locked out of doing anything, Peter couldn't even land shots against Black, and Tony and T'Challa had their own fights they were rapidly on the bad side of.

 

The sound of a gun being cocked barely registered in Tony's ear, until he realized what it could have meant. Erron wouldn't have done that, and Peter didn't have any weapons that needed to do that. He turned away from his fight with Ermac to see Barnes, standing there with a light machine gun in his hands.

“Good morning, kids,” he said, opening fire on Ermac and Erron Black. The two broke off from their fights immediately, with Ermac creating another portal as Erron provided covering fire.

 

As the dust settled and the last bullet casings dropped to the floor, Tony could only think of one thing. They _had_ to regroup, engage these people on the Avenger's terms, not _theirs._ They couldn't panic before, but now? Now they had a five-alarm panic siren ringing, and it was time to throw caution to the wind.

“Still want to wait for Thanos to come here?” Peter asked T'Challa.


	9. Zodiac Overdrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

It was a rather nice field, all things considered.

 

The Avengers knew that Thanos and Shinnok would vie to be the first to obtain the Time Stone. As long as Shinnok held the Soul Stone and Kotal retained ownership of the Reality Stone, taking the Time Stone was any would-be imperator's first move. All allies had been gathered, prepared for what was likely to be a difficult fight.

 

Shinnok made his arrival first. He stepped through a portal, with D'Vorah, Quan Chi, and the Revenants in tow.

“Bow before me, mortals!” Shinnok declared, grandly stepping forward.

“I don't bow,” Tony replied. “Unless it's at an awards ceremony.”

“The impertinent Earthrealmer,” D'Vorah said, snarling at him.

“Hey there, freak of nature. Hope I haven't _bugged_ you,” Tony snarked back.

“Impertinent _and_ unamusing,” she declared.

“Humor is a flimsy shield,” Shinnok said, readying for the attack. “I _will_ claim the Stone, and bring death to the Elder Gods.”

 

Quan Chi and the Revenants made the first move. They charged the Avengers, locking into immediate and deadly close combat with each of them. Shinnok calmly watched the proceedings, indifferent to most of the fights.

“Haha!” Drax shouted, spotting D'Vorah. “A worthy challenger! You will remember my name!”

“Every time We pass by your grave!” D'Vorah shot back, settling into a combat stance.

Tony traded shots with the one dressed like a cop, deflecting the bullets easily with his armor. He watched Quan Chi raised green skeletons to aid him in battle, sending flaming skulls at anyone nearby. The terrible sound of Bucky's machine gun echoed across the plain, knocking down foes for a split moment before they rose up like a bad horror film.

 

And then Thanos appeared.

 

He and the aliens with him wasted no time in engaging threats as they saw fit. The Revenants, Avengers, and Thanos's followers each mixed in a lethal ballet, exchanging blows and injuring each other. Tony lost track of time and space as he fought, trying to prevent Shinnok from obtaining the Time Stone. Stark had made it clear there were exactly twelve timelines in which they won, and it would be nearly impossible to tell until they got closer to the end of the fight. He was exhausted. He could tell the others were exhausted. But what choice did they have? It was either fight, or suffer the end of humanity and life as they knew it. Minutes turned to hours. Bones were broken, armor damaged, weapons dulled. None of the sides present showed any signs of wavering, even after literal hours of brutal melee.

 

Tony watched the skies brighten, a contrast to the cloudy day they had just been fighting in. In a whirl of fire, Kotal appeared, weapon in hand and looking ready to kill. He and what remained of his retinue gathered alongside him, prepared to defend their Emperor to the death.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Tony asked, running a short diagnostics scan on his suit.

“The skies foretold of your demise,” Kotal replied.

“Whatever you say, Nostradamus.”

“How much you want for him?” Rocket asked, at precisely the wrong time as he pointed at Torr.

“No sale. We pair forever!” Ferra answered.

“Eh,” Rocket groaned, “bet the chafing's a bitch.”

 

Kotal Kahn charged with his retinue, and they too joined in the massive melee before them. Magic was now in full play, and Tony could see massive spurts of green energy, among lightning blasts from Raiden and Thor, light up the battlefield. _Why did everything have to be green?_

 

Kitana charged Wanda, but instead of aiming to knock her down, she ran up her chest, using it as a jumping point. Kitana turned around mid-air, unleashing her bladed fans, bringing both into Wanda's eyes as she landed on the ground. Wanda screamed out in pain, still leaning backwards. Without even a moment's hesitation, Kitana took out her weapons and in one swift motion, drove the bladed fans into the back of Wanda's head and then tore it off, killing her. Wanda's headless body fell to the ground as her head tumbled about. Kitana didn't even seem fazed by the brutality, instead only focusing on her next target.

 

Steve.

 

“You're a monster,” he said, raising his shield.

_“You_ waste my time,” she retorted, preparing her bladed fans, soaked with Wanda's blood, for further combat. Ermac watched as Rhodes strafed him with rockets, deftly sending them out of range to harm him.

“This _annoys_ us,” he announced, tracking Rhodes through the sky. He waited for Rhodes to come closer, and then gripped him in the air, stopping him from going anywhere.

“Uh, guys,” Rhodes said. “I have a problem here!”

Ermac's mouth opened, a sure sign he was using all of his energy to do... _something._ Slowly, metal could be heard groaning. It was coming from Rhodes. Metal began to twist and break, and his screams grew louder and louder until they just...stopped.

 

And they only stopped because Ermac had torn his body apart, limb by limb.

 

The collected limbs fell to the ground, still ensconced in the War Machine armor.

 

“Great,” Erron Black said, “everyone's a critic.” Erron pulled his rifle from his back, quickly checking to make sure he had a round loaded, just as swiftly closing the action. Sam was trying to evade, but in the end, it was for naught. One bullet was all it took to knock Sam out of the sky, and he fell to the ground, obviously dead. Tony was able to take himself out of the shock of seeing two of his allies fall in time to watch more and more Revenants knocked out, this time for good, as Quan Chi was torn in half by Ferra/Torr.

 

Thanos and Kotal Kahn squared off, and Thanos tried to throw a punch, but it was stopped instantly by Kotal. With speed that didn't seem like it belonged to the god, Kotal pulled out a knife and cut off Thanos' hand. Thanos cried out in pain as the gauntlet fell to the ground, and Kotal kicked him in the chest. As Thanos's followers were killed or otherwise disabled, Kotal slipped on the Infinity Gauntlet, grinning.

 

“A perfect fit,” he observed, flexing his fingers in the glove. He turned to Ermac, dropping the grin. “Ermac. You know what must be done.”

“Of course, Emperor,” Ermac said, bowing. A single withered hand rose to Ermac's chest, pulling off the pendant that hung from his neck. Kotal held it over the gauntlet, and soon, it snapped into place, another stone. Soon, a red stone fell into place as well. How had Kotal doubled the stones in the Infinity Gauntlet in so short a time?

 

“Strange,” Tony asked, “is this one of your timelines where we win?”

“As strange as it sounds, yes.”

Kotal slowly walked towards Strange, as if drawn by the sound of his voice. He held out a hand expectantly, curling his fingers towards him in a _“give it to me”_ motion. Strange clutched the Eye of Agamotto in his hand.

“My oath is sacred,” Strange said. “Will you uphold it?”

“I am an Osh-Tekk,” Kotal said. “My word is my blood. I believe the Son of Odin can tell you of my honor.”

 

“ _Do not do it!”_ Thor shouted, flinging his axe into Kotal's chest. Acting more as if he had been mildly inconvenienced, Kotal extracted the weapon from himself, tossing it aside without an issue.

“Strange,” Tony muttered. “Is this the part where we win this thing?”

Strange took a deep breath, and then two steps back. “Yes.”

Kotal raised his nose high upon Strange, clutching his fist. “So be it,” he said, turning to Shinnok.

 

Shinnok called upon all manner of conjured beings – massive skeletal hands, undead horses with skeleton riders, portals to bizarre and unknown realms – and Kotal walked through it all as if unharmed. He bent reality itself to his will, making Shinnok's powers useless. Powered by the Infinity Stones, Kotal slowly marched forward, a smile on his face that could only belong to someone who walked with the confidence of a king.

 

Shinnok's tired bones could not take the full brunt of a Stone-infused punch, and Shinnok screamed in pain as he was sent flying. Within seconds, and with the aid of the Space Stone, they all were brought – bodies and all – to where Shinnok landed. Kotal bent reality again, extracting the Time Stone for his own use as Strange was powerless to stop it. Not even time itself could affect a being who could control the very fabric of reality.

 

“You fool,” Shinnok sputtered, kneeling in pain. “Do you truly believe you can kill _me?_ An _Elder God?_ No mere _mortal_ weapon can kill me!”

“No,” Kotal answered. “I wield a weapon of the stars themselves, forged from ancient powers. Its power rivals even yours, Shinnok.”

_“Impossible! Inconceivable!_ Your words are lies, a ruse for another! You know full well you cannot defeat me, Osh-Tekk!”

 

Kotal grinned, lifting Shinnok up with one hand, holding him upright. In the gauntlet-covered hand, he pulled out a ceremonial blade, and dragged it along Shinnok's chest. The fallen Elder God screamed in pain as blood rolled down his chalk-white chest. Switching his grip, Kotal tore Shinnok's heart out and raised it above his head, allowing Shinnok to fall to the ground in abject torture.

 

Kotal then let out a shout, and squeezed Shinnok's heart, causing blood to pour down on Kotal's face. Now positively blood-soaked, Kotal turned his attention back to the Elder God, raising the gloved hand. They all knew what was coming next, but they were powerless to stop it.

 

He snapped his fingers.

 

In a wave, Shinnok's body began to disappear, fading away and turning to dust as an ominous wind passed by. No others faded, much to the Avenger's surprise. Kotal spread his arms wide, turning to the others. The emperor was proud of his work, if not outright cocky.

 

“Witness what has transpired here today,” he announced. “An Elder God has been killed. He has been wiped from our reality altogether. Shinnok threatens no realm any longer. Let this be a lesson to all those present – Outworld will stand strong against those who would seek to do it harm. You here today have been spared from my wrath as a result of my benevolence. Son of Odin, Raiden, do not test me. It is a conflict in which you cannot win. From this day forward, I declare peace among the realms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the ending I want, but it's not the writing I feel is up to my usual caliber. I can't let this keep simmering in my list, and while I'm not quite happy with how I've written it, I want to make sure it's done so I can move on to other projects. One of these days, when things calm down, I'll most likely come back and revise this chapter, but until then, this is the end.


End file.
